Neon Genesis Evangelion: Between Day and Night
by RPGZero
Summary: Chapter 8 is up. Bardiel is fed up with Seele, Nerv, and the Eva pilots and takes things in to his own hands . . .
1. Default Chapter

Untitled 

Copyright Notice: I don't own Neon Genesis Evangelion or any related characters, GAINAX does. 

Quick Notes: This (Chapter 1) takes place after Episode 24 and ignores Episodes 25, 26, and the End of Evangelion. Anyway, I really hope you like the fic. This fic is going to begin pretty light and over time will become darker and darker (somewhere around Chapters 4 and 5) and just get even darker. And if you've forgotten, after Episode 24, it remains that Asuka is comatose, Shinji is closed up, Shinji has no courage to see Rei, Misato hates Ritsuko's guts, Ritsuko hates Misato's guts, Shinji is slowly gaining what seems to be a back bone and seems to hate Misato's guts along with everyone else's, and on another note this takes place about 2 and half weeks after Episode 24. That's about it. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Neon Genesis Evangelion: Between Day and Night 

Chapter I: For the Beginning 

Evangelion Unit 01 pilot Shinji Ikari stood on the large hilltop, watching as the buildings of Tokyo-3 rise out of the ground. The sun was setting. Nightfall was coming. He took a deep breath. The sunset seemed so beautiful at times. But now, who gave a damn, Shinji merely stared into space. A technological city, most of which easily rebuilt. After all, this was a fortress city, and fortress cities don't fall easily, and it wasn't about to fall after Eva-00 self-destructed to destroy the Sixteenth Angel. Shinji watched most of the reconstruction. Large metal buildings, people coming from work, life returning to normal - how sickening at a time like this. Shinji decided it was time to return to "home". 

Shinji opened the door to Misato's apartment room. He walked inside. Misato welcomed him warmly. 

"Welcome home, Shinji-chan." 

". . ." 

"Hey, are you feeling alright?" 

Misato tried to place her hand on Shinji's shoulder, but her quickly slapped it away. 

"Please, don't touch me. Just don't . . ." 

Misato did so. She walked toward the kitchen table, sat down, and began to eat. 

"Would you like to eat something? I think it's edible." 

"I'm not hungry." 

Shinji immediately went to take a bath. As the bathtub filled up, he sat down in the water. Bathing . . . it was supposed to clean the body, mind, and soul. This was doing nothing for Shinji. 

"Kaworu . . ." 

(Flashback) Eva-01, squeezing Kaworu and his head falling into the large pool of LCL . . . (End Flashback) 

"I . . . I killed him. I killed someone I called me friend. It should have been me . . . it should have been me!" Shinji sighed, and stared into the water. He still hasn't gotten over killing Kaworu. 

"Death . . . sounds nice at a time like this." 

As soon as Shinji finished his bath, he quickly got dressed. She saw Shinji was going to leave. She ran up behind him. 

"Are you going out? I heard your classmates would be coming back. Touji has an artificial leg now and really wants to - " 

"I'm going to see Asuka." he replied in a harsh fashion before Misato could finish. As unusual it was for a person like Shinji. 

"That would be a nice thing to do. Why don't I accom - " Before she could finish, Shinji had already left. 

"Why does it have to be like this? Am I really not deserving of his trust?" And a voice came from behind Misato. Her eyes widened as soon as she heard it. It continued in her head. 

"Maybe you don't." 

* * * * * 

"The Angels are finally gone." The light of Chairman Keel Lorenz's seat lit up, as well as the other members of Seele. Gendou Ikari and Fuyutsuki stood in the middle. They both knew they were about to attacked by the words of the members of Seele. 

"Now is the time for mankind to become what they are worthy of becoming." 

"There is no other way to live life." 

"Life has been meaningless . . . but now our efforts will become fruitful." 

Fuyutsuki stared in one direction of the extremely dark room. "We understand your feelings." 

Gendou now spoke in hope of enlightening the Seele members and their creepy chairman. "Though the Angels may be gone be, I do not feel this is the time to initiate the Complementation of Man." He pushed his glasses up. "It may be too early, despite the patience we have all been maintaining." 

"Dare question our judgment, Ikari?," sarcastically asked Keel. 

"Defying us will lead to your fate." 

"You have already betrayed us, Ikari." 

"What gives you the right to command us? Nerv was created to carry out Seele's wishes." 

". . ." Gendou couldn't answer. He felt as if his efforts were entirely fruitless. He was about to speak, but Keel interrupted him. 

"Complementation will be commenced on schedule - our schedule. We have delayed it." Fuyutsuki appeared surprised by the turn of events. The members of Seele sat calmly, as usual. But, they were all surprised when Keel made an odd comment toward Gendou - "Night in check." No one understood what it meant but Both Keel and Gendou. The frown on Gendou's face seemed longer than usual. 

"I have a more important matter to handle first." 

"Let's talk privately." 

"Fine." Keel answered. 

The lights of the Seele members vanish. The light under Gendou and Fuyutsuki flashed. Fuyutsuki was gone but Gendou remained. He was the first to speak. "Does our death come before anything? 

". . ." 

"Death only brings pain." 

"And death is what we shall give you." 

"I shall not fail." 

"You will, Ikari, you will, You will learn of what Seele is truly capable of. You only have two capable Evangelion Units and two untested Unit. Do you expect Seele to fall to such? 

"The plan is to initiate Complementation, not destroy." 

"You have betrayed us, Ikari. You have chosen Nerv's fate . . ." 

Keel's light disappeared. Gendou is left in the middle. 

* * * * * 

Shinji sat by Asuka Soryu Langley's bed. 

"Wake up." 

". . ." 

"Wake up." 

". . ." 

"Please?" 

". . ." 

"Just say something." 

". . ." 

"Anything will do." 

". . ." 

Shinji has been trying to get Asuka to wake up for the past few weeks nothing has worked. Shinji wasn't resolving things his way. He now gently shakes Asuka's body. He now shakes it harder, causing her cover to fall off. He now grabs her naked body and shakes hard. "WAKE UP, DAMNIT! I'M NOT GOING TO WAIT FOREVER FOR HELP!" 

"Pilot Ikari?" 

Shinji immediately covered up Asuka's body. 

Huh?! Oh, hello, Ayanami." 

". . ." 

"W-What are you doing here?" 

"I was told you were searching for me." 

"Who told you that?" 

". . ." 

"I'm just fine, Ayanami." 

Rei began to walk toward Shinji. Shinji staggered backwards into his seat, away from Rei. Rei wasn't walking toward him, but toward the window. She gazed outside as it began to rain. Two minds began to work. 

`It feels so odd when she's close it's scary. She's so beautiful . . . but so different.' 

`Raindrops . . . so many . . . they slam against the ground . . . they sprinkle . . . they prick the skin . . . raindrops . . . so many . . . like lilum . . . who am I? Where did I come from? When rain is gone it can become rain again . . . when I die, I am reawakened. Am I like rain? Does Ikari think of me as rain?' 

Rei left the window, and walked toward the door, she left. Shinji tried his best to distance himself. 

After Rei left, he walked toward the door, and locked it. He then walked back over Asuka's bed. He's just run out of ideas. Before he masturbates over her body, he pleads one last message. "Please, everyone, mother, just forgive me." 

* * * * * 

Everyone slept during the night, but there was a place, where there is no day or night. There, Tabris, or Kaworu Nagisa began to hum "Ode to Joy". 

"Oh please . . . shut up", Sachiel begged for probably the 100th time. 

"Why? Music is one of the lilum's greatest achievements." 

"Lilum? Achievement? Is that supposed to be some sort of joke, Tabris?" 

The souls of the destroyed Angels rested here. 

Kaworu rose from where he was sitting and answered Sachiel. "The lilum having much meaning in their lives . . .we do not." 

Bardiel was disgusted by Kaworu's words. "Oh please, Tabris." 

"My name is not Tabris, it is Nagisa Kaworu." 

Ramiel was just as disgusted. "You gave yourself a lilum name?" 

"How pathetic." Bardiel couldn't help but laugh. He immediately stopped as soon as Arael, one of the only female Angels, walked up to them. "Leave him alone, he chose the form of a lilum. He is a nuisance. Let him sing his songs." All of the Angels left Kaworu except for Arael. 

"Sorry." 

"I know you must act that way to show you are one of them" 

"I am sorry, Tabris." 

"My name is Nagisa Kaworu." 

"If that is the name you choose for yourself, I shall call you by that name." 

"Thank you, Arael." 

"You have no need to thank me." 

All of the souls of the Angels were human like, but naked. 

Kaworu had a long frown on his face. He stared at Bardiel. "He is not a good person." 

"No he is not . . . but we could be in a worse situation, we could be in the Room of Gauf." 

"The Room of Gauf . . . to speak with other lilum would be wonderful. Mankind is full of life." 

"Tell me, Na-gi-sa, what is it like . . . as a lilum." 

"It's . . . very different. It is truly unexplainable." 

"I see." 

". . ." 

"Tell me, Nagi-sa, do you worry for those two?" 

"Ikari and Ayanami? I fear for them." 

"I envy you, Nagi-sa." 

"Envy me?" 

"You are father, yet, you are your own being as well. You tell me these stories during your life as a lilum. They are quite interesting for me, though I cannot say the same of Bardiel, Sachiel, and the others." 

"Arael . . . my life as a lilum is harder than is seems." 

* * * * * 

"Good morning, Shinji-chan!" Shinji got out walked out of his room, now fully dressed, and ready for the school reopening. 

"Morning, Misato-san." Shinji noticed how Misato was now getting up early every morning attempting to regain his lost trust. She wasn't making any progress. 

"So, you've decided to go to the school reopening. I heard Touji and Kensuke are going to be there." 

". . ." 

"Cheer up, Shinji-chan. Why don't we have some - " 

Shinji abruptly left the house. Misato sighs, even though she was used to Shinji walking out on her even before she could finish her sentence. Misato looked down at Pen-Pen. 

"You still trust me, don't you Pen-Pen?" 

Pen-Pen did nothing but squeal. 

"Why am I talking to a bird?" 

* * * * * 

"Well, look who it is!" 

"Good morning, Ikari!" 

"How's Misato-san doing?" 

Shinji smiled. He took the welcoming warmly. Then, Hikari stepped up to him. "Shinji! Is . . . Asuka coming to class today?" 

"Asuka is in a coma." 

"A coma?!" 

"She's been that way for some times now." 

"Oh, will we be able to see her?" 

"Maybe." 

Shinji walked away from the conversation and took a seat. He placed his head on the desk. Kensuke took a seat next to him. 

"You look a little down, Shinji." 

"I'm just fine . . ." 

"Really?" 

"I'm okay." 

"If you say so." 

Soon, Rei Ayanami stepped into the room, and took her seat in the front of the room. The sensei stepped in seconds later, and class soon begun. Shinji stared straight forward throughout class. He was bored out of his mind. Thoughts filled his head. Then, he stopped trying to avoid staring at Rei. 

"Hey, look, the husband is going to have an affair!" 

Touji noticed that Shinji was staring at Rei, and took advantage. Everyone broke out in laughter. Everyone except for Shinji . . . and Rei, who never laughed anyway. The sensei then began an attempt to settle the class down. 

* * * * * 

After school had ended, Rei began her trek home, but as soon as she saw Shinji coming out of the school, she walked over to him to ask him a question. 

"Ikari-kun." 

"Y-Yes, Ayanami." 

Shinji wondered how he could distance himself and converse with this half-Angel at the same time. 

"Pilot Ikari-kun . . . I have a question." 

"A Question? Okay." 

"Why do people laugh?" 

"Why we laugh?" 

"What is laughter? I do not understand the concept of the act." 

Shinji couldn't answer the question. He himself didn't know the answer. 

"I do not see why. Personal pleasure, perhaps?" 

"I . . . I don't know. No one has ever asked me that question before." 

". . ." 

Rei walked away from Shinji, and began to walk home. Shinji watched the blue haired enigma walk off, and soon began her trek home. All of the pilots are to meet at Nerv at 4:00 PM, meaning he'll get to see Rei again. 

* * * * * 

Shinji, Misato, Rei, Ritsuko, and many others stood together in central Nerv. A short lecture was to take place. Gendou now entered and appeared in front of the large group. "As you know, the Seventeenth Angel, the Fifth Child, has been defeated, completing Nerv's purpose." 

Ritsuko then began to think. `What I would do right now for a cigarette.' 

`When did they let her out of her cell?', Misato thought to herself. 

"But, a new threat is upon us. Which includes, possibly more Angels." Gendou's voice was serious as usual, but Fuyutsuki slowly noticed that his words were slowly breaking up. Shinji didn't notice. All he worried about is that he'd have to fight more Angels. 

"And, the construction of a new Unit 04 has been completed for the use of 1st Lieutenant Ayanami Rei. I would like for her to be addressed by her rank. Pilots Ikari and Soryu are 2nd Lieutenants, and should be addressed by their ranks." 

`Lieutenant?! I didn't even know they had ranks . . . and I can't believe they've created a new Unit 04 so fast', Misato thought. 

"That is all." The session was complete. 

* * * * * 

About an hour later, Ritsuko watched over the delivery of the new Evangelion Unit 04. 

"Are we even going to get a chance to use this?" 

She lit her cigarette. She looked at the newly reconstructed Unit being placed in the same area as the other two Units. "They're so ugly." She walked over to a desk, where there was more work to be done. "I hate my life." 

"Do you?" said a voice coming from within Ritsuko. 

"It's you again." 

"We're the same person." 

"I must be dreaming again." 

"Dreaming? Don't you remember, I'm Tsuroki." 

"Damnit, the voices in my head are giving themselves names. And now I'm talking to them out loud." 

"You aren't talking to yourself, you're talking to me." 

"I need another cigarette." 

* * * * * 

"You're not going to wake up any time soon, are you?" Shinji felt a little uneasy talking to someone comatose, especially after what he did to her the day before. But now, Shinji decided he was going to do what he had done to do yesterday. He was again, fresh out of ideas. But before he did so, Asuka began to roll over. Shinji shot back. 

"A-Asuka?!" 

Asuka slowly woke up. She gasped for air. She was breathing hard. After every breath she let out a German curse, each louder than the last. 

"Asuka!" 

"What . . . the . . . hell . . . where . . . am . . . I . . . ?" 

"You're finally awake." 

"Sheist . . . out of all of the people at my bedside, it's this dumkopf." 

`Her attacks aren't as good as before . . .' 

Misato now came into the room. "Asuka!" 

"Hi, Misato-san!" 

"You're finally awake! Hey, did Shinji tell you the news?" 

Asuka glanced over at Shinji. "What news?" 

"The Seventeenth Angel has been destroyed." 

"The last?" 

"Mmhmm." 

"Then what am I supposed to do without my Eva!" 

"We're not sure if the seventeenth really is the last, but . . ." 

"But what?! You expect for me to live without Eva?!" Asuka began to scream out German curses. Misato stepped back, and hoped Asuka would stop soon. 

* * * * * 

"Dr. Akagi, you know why I released you from your cell." Gendou stared at her with his hands folded. She could hardly bare to look at him, comfortably sitting at his desk. 

"I understand. But, I don't see the point in these new types of weapons." 

"There are more Angels." 

"I'm aware of that. But - " 

"They may be like Tabris Dr. Akagi. Only time will tell. It's in our best interest to prepare for the worst." 

* * * * * 

"Welcome home, Asuka!" 

Asuka took her warm welcome well. "Thanks, Misato-san, hey, has Kaji come by while I was in the hospital? 

"Kaji? Umm no, he, hasn't." Misato was a little nervous, she didn't want to tell Asuka he was dead. Asuka merely sighed. 

Shinji laid in his room, listening to his SDAT. Asuka abruptly walked in. "Baka, Shinji-kun. You spineless wimp, do you always lie down all day long?!" Shinji paid no attention, since he had the music volume up higher than usual. Asuka then ripped the headphones away from Shinji. "Hey!" 

"Stupid jerk. Talk to me when I'm speaking to you!" 

"Hey, Asuka, can I ask you something?" 

"What?!" 

"Have you ever felt like . . . like you've created something, but it means nothing because you have no one to share it with?" 

"What are you talking about?!" 

"Never mind." 

Asuka left the room following the awkward question. There was only one thought in her mind. `All I'm worried about is becoming the best again . . . no wonder bitch or spineless baka. 

That night, Misato Katsuragi lied in her bed. For the past few days, she had been having trouble falling asleep. It was cold. The door was open. But, Misato was too lazy to get up and close it. 

"I've always wanted children of my own . . . now it's like I do, but they don't trust me." 

It got even colder. But that was the room. A warm aura surrounded Misato. "I'm alone." 

"You like to think you are . . ." 

"I am . . ." 

Then, after realizing that she was talking to a strange voice, she jumped. She sat up in her bed and looked to her right and left. No one was there. Misato got out of her bed, and closed the door. She then lied back down, and hoped she would fall asleep soon. 

* * * * * 

In her apartment, Rei lied down, half awake half asleep. Questions kept her half awake. 

"Why do people laugh?" 

. . . 

"What is the point of laughter? 

. . . 

"What is the concept?" 

. . . 

"Is it . . . joyous?" 

. . . 

"I should not question such." 

. . . 

"Why is it that I am still here?" 

. . . 

"Irrelevant . . . I must rest." 

. . . 

"But . . . what am I? Not like Ikari? More like Ikari?" 

. . . 

"I am certain. I may not be a lilum . . ." 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Well, that's it for Chapter 1 of my first Evangelion fanfic. I hope you all liked it. (At least thought it was decent . . .) Anyway, Chapter 2 will be up soon. And as I said, very, very slowly this is going to get darker and darker (around C5, but I'm not going to spoil it for anyone). And I really hope that none of the characters are terribly OOC. 

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 -->


	2. For the Corruption

Untitled 

Copyright Notice: I don't own Neon Genesis Evangelion or any related characters, GAINAX does. 

Quick Notes: I got Chapter 2 up really fast. Most of this is an in and out mecha battle against an Angel, character development, and storyline development. And I'm really sorry I didn't get to include Kaworu and Arael in this Chapter but they'll be in every Chapter beginning with the next one. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Neon Genesis Evangelion: Between Day and Night 

Chapter II: For the Corruption 

Shinji Ikari was in the middle of his trek to school. The weather was fair. Tokyo-3 usually had much warmer weather, but this day was an exception. Shinji stared at the ground as he walked. When he finally made it to school, he was greeted but Touji and Kensuke, but instead of returning they're greetings, ignored them, and sat down. 

"What's with you, Ikari?" asked Touji. 

"You've been really down the past few days." Kensuke added. 

"I'm alright." 

"If you need help with anything just-" 

"I'm just fine." 

Then, Asuka came into the room. Hikari was filled with joy to see her. "You're back! I heard you were in a coma!" 

"Hi, Hikari. I was in a coma for a while, but I'm all right." 

Touji looked over at Shinji, and couldn't help but take advantage of the situation. "Hey, Shinji, aren't you going to greet your wife?" Shinji remained silent. He didn't have time for jokes. 

Rei was in the middle of her trek to school. She stared into the sky as she walked. As she walked, she accidentally kicked a cat in the side. She merely stared down at it. The poor animal cringed on the ground. 

And then, she kicked it again! It was now out of her way, and she continued her trek. She looked back at the helpless animal as it made a fruitless attempt to get back up. "Why?" she asked herself. "Why did I do such? It is a being, like the lilum. I should not have not have attacked it. But, Rei didn't have enough time to condemn herself for her actions and needed to continue her path to school. When she stepped into her school, her sensei greeted her in an annoyed fashion. 

"Good morning, Ms. Ayanami. Can you explain why you are late today?" 

"I am sorry." 

"Well?" 

"Let's see wonder girl get out of this one," said Asuka, talking to herself. 

"There was a public service meeting this morning for the reconstruction efforts. I had to attend." 

"Oh! You should have said so, Ms. Ayanami. Please, take your seat." 

Asuka stared in surprise. "Public service? Wonder girl? I might have slept too long . . ." 

Shinji watched Rei as she took her seat. He began to mumble to himself. "She lied for her own sake? I know Ayanami wouldn't do anything without father's consent." 

The sensei began the lesson, and began to talk and talk about what seemed to be absolutely nothing to the students. But then, an impact was heard, as if something large smashed into the ground. The alarms went off. Misato Katsuragi now pulled up in her car in front of the school. Three students knew it was just about time . . . 

* * * * * 

Misato stood next to the multitasking Hyuga. "So, what do we have so far?" 

"The alarms have detected an AT Field. The pattern is blue. It's definitely an Angel. But, we've got no information on it." 

"What's the matter?" 

"There is none." 

"What?" 

"We can't seem to get any information on the Angel. All scanners other than the ones that detect the Angel's AT Field have picked up nothing. Visual shows nothing. We've tried everything and nothing seems to be working." 

Misato stared at Hyuga with a questionable look. "Is there anything wrong with the equipment?" 

"Not likely. But, you'll never believe this. The Angel is still in the crater it created. The AT Field is still in there." 

"Still in the crater?" 

"That's what I meant earlier. Is this is an Angel, it's not made of any known types of matter. And, we've also noticed all the buildings surrounding the Angel have mysteriously disappeared. We think this Angel is made up of some sort of anti-matter." 

"Anti-matter? Is that possible?" 

"It's possible. Up to now, we've just seen about everything. The twelfth Angel was just like this one" Ritsuko said, surprising Misato. 

"How are the Eva Units supposed to destroy something they can't see?" 

"We could have one of them pull a `Rei'." 

"That's not funny." 

". . ." 

"Well, what do you think we should do?" 

"I think we should deploy the Eva Units. If we can't see the actual Angel, we should at least be able to see the core. I think this invisible Angel could make things easier for us." 

* * * * * 

Gendou sat behind his desk. His head rested on his two fists. Behind him was Fuyutsuki. 

"We're preparing to launch Evangelion Units 01, 02, and 04." 

"Confirmed. They Evas will exit through elevators 09, 14, and 16." 

"I see, they're surrounding the crater." Fuyutsuki said to himself. He looked at the Commander and saw his hands were shaking. 

`Night in check' 

"Ikari?" 

"Hmm?" 

"Is something wrong?" 

"No, nothing is wrong." 

The three Evas shot up the elevator. After finding the crater, they slowly surrounded it. Rei sat quietly in her Eva easily handling the pressure of being thrown up thousands of feet at high speeds. 

(Flashback) The Commander stared at Rei with the usual serious look on his face. "Rei, you have an extraordinary power that you will need to use if the Angel attacks continue. Doctor Akagi has already explained to you the Angel "contamination" existing within your and other children's bodies. You should by now be able to understand your ability to sense the Angels. If necessary, teach it to the other children. You are dismissed. (End Flashback) 

The Evas now came up to the crater created by the Angel. "I don't see anything," said a both bewildered and curious Shinji. 

Asuka looked at Unit 01 and spoke to Shinji disgusted, "Just shut up and get back, let me handle this. Just remember to stay out of my way." 

`She's acting more stubborn than ever,' Shinji thought to himself. `She just wants to win. I don't think she realizes we've been fighting for the World.' 

Two armory buildings rose. The sides opened revealing weapons for the Units. Shinji in Unit 01 and Asuka and Unit 02 removed their Positron Rifles from a building. Rei in the rebuilt version of the prototype Unit 04 reached over and took a rocket launcher from an armory building. The three Evas reached the crater all at the same time. Shinji looked at the crater and saw nothing. "Nothing, there's nothing here." 

"Where is it?" asked Asuka. 

`It is here . . . it is in the crater . . . it is like, a snake.' Rei looked around and saw a large bunch of buildings. 

(Flashback) Self-destructing in Unit 00 . . . . 

. . . Being revived in a new body . . . (End Flashback) 

"Why? Why? Why couldn't he let me become one with nothingness? I . . . I . . ." 

Shinji heard Rei's cries and spoke to her. "Ayanami? Is something wrong?" 

Rei was then able to sense it. Sense that it had sensed them. She stopped her crying and screamed. "Pilot Soryu! Shift to your left!" 

"What?!" 

"Shift to your left!" 

Eva-02 moved to its left, and the building that was to the right of it all of a sudden exploded. 

Shinji frantically looked around. "W-What was that?!" 

"That is our enemy," said a now serious Rei. 

Asuka was a little frantic as well, but did a good job hiding it. "Where did it go?!" 

Rei closed her eyes and began to concentrate harder. "It is . . ." 

"Wonder girl can sense it?" 

"It is not here . . ." 

"Not here? Ayanami, where is it?" asked Shinji. 

"It is infiltrating the underground. Not toward Nerv . . . it traveled in the opposite direction." 

"The opposite direction? The shelters?!" 

The invisible snake-like Angel shot through the streets, buildings crumbling as it passed by. It smashed the ground, and found a group full of civilians hiding out in shelter. The anti-matter Angel rushed in. As it rushed in, the super gravity field created by its special AT Field was capable of nullifying the affects of the atmosphere, and everyone down there began to literally explode. Skin and blood were all over the place. It was as if there was no more air in the atmosphere to keep the human body together. Each human in that one shelter's bodies' began to expand and explode. 

As the Angel rose out of the underground shelter, Unit 04 appeared about 15 meters behind it. "It is there." 

Rei fired two rockets, which exploded on impact with the ground. Rei tried to take aim on what couldn't be seen. The core was partially invisible, but could hardly be seen. The cross hairs did nothing for Rei, so Rei continued to fire on instinct - where she could sense the Angel. Rei fired two more rockets. The explosions seem to have little affect on the Angel. Rei looked at the ground and saw that it began to crack. "It is coming toward me." 

A worried Misato screamed out to Rei. "Rei! Retreat! Who knows what it can do to an Eva!" 

Ritsuko merely stared at the battle. "We just got it, and she's going to wreck it . . ." 

The cracks in the ground slowly came closer and closed to Rei. The Angel was fast. Rei immediately dropped the rocket launcher and flipped passed the Angel, and landed. Shinji came out from behind a building, and blindly fired his Positron Laser. Asuka followed suit. "Hyuga, did we hit the target?" 

"We're not sure, we still can't see the Angel." 

"I think we did it." There was no answer from his teammates. Shinji sighed in relief. 

"No, it is alive." Rei's words made Shinji sigh in anxiety. 

Eva-02 now fell to the ground. "M-My leg isn't operating! I think it has my leg!" Asuka screamed out in pain as Unit 02 was being dragged. 

"Asuka!" Shinji screamed. 

Eva-04 picked up Unit 02's fallen Positron Rifle and blasted Eva-02's leg, releasing Eva-02 from the Angel. 

"Asuka! Asuka! Are you alright?!" 

"Yeah, I think so. Just worry about yourself." Due to Asuka's synch ration not being as high as it was before, her real leg didn't literally rip off. Asuka was breathing hard. She tried to get her Eva to stand up to no avail. 

"Ayanami, I guess we have to finish this fight." 

Rei had an intent look on her face. She had a plan. "Major Katsuragi." 

"What is it, Rei?" 

"I need an explosive." 

"Explosive? We don't have any N2 mines . . . but we have a more powerful weapon." 

"That will do." 

"You plan to use one of those?! If it's misused, you're going to destroy all of Tokyo-3!" 

"I do not plan to use it. I need for the explosive to be sent up in an armory building." 

"I don't think - " 

"Do what she says" Gendou screamed. "Trust in Rei's judgment. Her rank as a 1st Lieutenant may be lower than yours but she is in command on the battlefield. The other pilots are 2nd Lieutenants. They are under her command." 

A new armory building now rose from the ground. 

"Ayanami, where's the Angel?" asked Shinji. 

"Ikari-kun, concentrate. You may sense it as well." 

"Me?" 

"I will explain how this is possible another time." 

"I . . . I don't know how." 

"You do not have to know. Just concentrate." 

"I . . . I can't." 

"Pilot Ikari, this is because you are synched with Unit 01." 

"But that's how I control it." 

"That is not the point. Do not synch with Unit 01, synch with the soul of Unit 01. An Evangelion is like a being." 

"O-Okay, I will try." 

Shinji then has a weird brain reaction. "The Angel, it's . . . it's to the right of us . . . about 25 meters." 

"Watch the Angel, Pilot Ikari." Rei now turned her attention to the irate fallen pilot, Asuka. "Pilot Soryu, I will need your remaining leg." 

"My leg?" 

"Yes, stay still; you shall not feel this because of your low synchronization ratio. Lower your AT Field." 

"Is that supposed to be a joke, wonder girl?" 

Unit 04 blasted the remaining leg of Unit 02 with a Positron Rifle. Eva-04 picked up the remains of the leg of the Eva, and held them. 

"Pilot Ikari, I will need for you to lure the Angel toward me." 

"How do you know it will stop following me and go after you?" Shinji asked hoping for an answer he could rely on. 

"I am positive." 

"Ayanami, I'm not - " 

"Rely on me." Her words stopped Shinji's. 

"Okay, I'll do it." 

Eva-01 leaped in front of the Angel. He tried to sense it to the best of his ability. He then began to run toward Eva-04. At the last minute, Eva-01 flipped past the armory building containing the N2 Mine. The Angel now saw Rei, and eyed what was in its arms. It now rushed toward Rei and her Eva. At the last second, Eva-04 dropped the leg onto the armory building. The invisible snake like Angel not only ate the leg, but the entire armory building. 

A huge explosion occurred. However, it was contained to a worm-like shape. The explosion didn't escape the area it was in. 

"That was much larger than an N2 reaction . . . that was definitely our new weapon.!" Maya screamed. 

"But the explosion was nothing. That was nothing compared to the explosion that was supposed to take place!" Misato screamed. 

Ritsuko stood in place and spoke her answer. "This anti-matter Angel . . . it acted just like a black hole . . ." 

* * * * * 

Misato stood in front of Rei with a smile. "Rei, nice job. How did you figure that the explosion would have been contained within the Angel?" 

Rei's answer surprised Misato. "I did not know." Rei began to walk away. Asuka ran up in front of her, and slapped her across the face. 

"You put those people's lives in danger?!" 

". . . ?" 

"Do you know how many people could have died?! You bitch!" 

Misato walked over to Asuka and put her hand on Asuka's shoulder. "Asuka, settle down." 

"I won't settle down!" 

"You are aggravated because Pilot Ikari and I have thwarted the Angel, and you have not. Is this . . . pride?" 

"Shut up!" Asuka slapped Rei across the face again. Shinji merely watched the two. Rei really didn't mind being slapped twice. All she wanted to do was change and go home. 

Misato sighed. She stared at Asuka who was still in a rage because she wasn't able to beat the latest Angel. She began to speak to herself. "That little wonder bitch. I'm going to win next time, and I'm going to walk all over her." 

"Let's go home," said Misato. 

Shinji looked up at Misato. "Actually, I need to speak to someone. 

"Alright, Asuka, are you coming?" 

"No, I'm going to see how Hikari is. Hopefully that wasn't her shelter that was destroyed." 

Misato sighed again. "Okay, I guess I'm going home by myself then." 

* * * * * 

Rei walked down the streets as she made her way home. She paid attention to nothing but her trek. As usual, she wore her school uniform, even through school was out. 

"Hi!" said a young, female voice. 

Rei looked down and saw a young girl. She had very light skin, semi-long purple hair, and gleaming green eyes. Her face resembled someone Rei had known but Rei couldn't make it out. 

"What's your name?" 

"Ayanami Rei. 

"My name is Schala. I don't have a last name." 

"What is your purpose speaking to me?" 

"Do you want to play?" 

"Play?" 

"Yeah! Do you want to play? We can play any game! You can choose if you want. Or we can just talk if you want. 

"I do not think I can at this moment." 

Schala stared down in disappointment. But, she looked back up at Rei's face with a big, bright smile. "Do you think we can play another time?" 

Rei didn't exactly know how to answer. "Possibly. Why were you evacuated from the shelters so early?" 

"I just came in town." 

". . ." 

"I guess I'll see you later, Rei. Bye!" 

Rei said nothing. She walked passed the young girl and continued her route home. "Her resemblance to that woman . . . it is vague, but there . . ." 

* * * * * 

When Misato reached her apartment, she found it clean, as usual. "It's so quiet without them here." 

"It isn't if you speak." 

". . . ?" 

There was no answer. "W-Who's there?" 

"It's me. I looked into you're bedroom. As usual, it's a mess." 

"Kaji? Kaji!" 

Kaji enigmatically appeared behind Misato. Misato tried to grab him, but he disappeared, and reappeared sitting down at the table. 

"So, what's for dinner? I'm starved. Oh, wait, I've forgotten how much of a horrible cook you are." 

"K-Kaji?" 

Kaji rose from the chair, and began to stand in one place. The door then opened, and Asuka came in. "I can't believe this, they won't even let me see if the civilians are alright. I hope Hikari's okay. Oh, hi Misato-san!" Asuka walked right through Kaji. 

"Uh . . . hi . . . Asuka." Asuka continued into her room. Misato's eyes were then drawn back to Kaji. 

"She can't see me. Only you can." 

"Why me?" 

"Well, isn't it obvious?" 

". . . ?" 

"I'm the only one who knows how you feel, Misato. We both had an orphaned teen, tried to make them happy, but failed miserably. Our lives were miserable. Every day, we wake up and place our cold feet on the floor. We try to be who we're not anymore. We're just too slow to react to be ideal parents. Things just get too cynical. That's why we're here, together, Misato. That's why you've brought me back." 

Misato remained silent. Kaji spoke again. "We all try to be there. But we're just . . .distant. It's like we're not even there. Asuka only cared about loving me. I guess you have it worst, Shinji doesn't even want you around." 

"Shut up." 

"You know it's true. It's always been that way." 

"No. I'm not like you. You're just a dirty traitor." 

"We all like to try to erase our pasts, Misato, but it never works. When you're trying to erase the past, you forget that you have to face tomorrow." 

"Shut up!" Misato pulled a beer can out of the fridge, and threw it at Kaji. The beer can went right through him, and exploded against the wall. Beer was everywhere. Misato threw another two beer cans, which went right through Ryouji and exploded against the wall. 

"Get the fuck away from me and my family!" 

Kaji now appeared behind Misato. "But you know its truth." 

Misato grabbed the toaster and tried to slam it against the head of Kaji. The toaster slipped out of Misato's hands, and smashed against the floor. Kaji now appeared across the room. "You have such a lack of self-control." 

Misato took a glass vase and threw it at Kaji. It went through him and hit the wall. The glass shattered and flew all over the place. 

"I'll see you later, Misato." Kaji disappeared. Misato dropped to the floor in tears. She began to cry out loud. She lied there on the floor, feeling naked, her tears, one by one, hit the ground, creating a small puddle of sorrow. 

* * * * * 

"Why?" 

Ritsuko sighed at the speech of the voices in her head. "Damnit, I can't stand these voices." 

"Why do you continue to make up such gestures?" said Tsuroki, that voice inside Ritsuko's head with a name. "The one you made up where you said that they should "pull a Rei". Isn't she the one who self-destructed?" 

"It's called a joke. Remember? I laughed." 

"Hey, what does this button do?" 

Ritsuko came close to pressing a button, which would have released Eva Unit 01 from its gate. Her other hand held her hand back from pressing the button. 

"What the hell?" Ritsuko asked herself. 

"What does it do?" 

"What the hell are you?!" 

"I'm Tsuroki. Remember?" 

"That's a dangerous button! Don't do that - ever!" Ritsuko couldn't believe she was talking to herself. She was pretty sure she was going crazy. 

"Okay. But I would still like to know what is `laughter'." 

"It's what I did after that joke." 

Ritsuko/Tsuroki let out a disgusting version of a laugh. "Ha . . ha . . .ha . . . I do not understand." 

"Listen, just forget it," said Ritsuko. "Where the hell did you come from, anyway? I've never heard of voices in my head that act like this . . . and I'm pretty sure I don't have multiple personality disorder." 

"I've always been here, you just never listened to me." 

"Why the hell can't I . . . or you, or whatever . . . why can't I just stop talking to myself!" 

"Because you want me around." 

"No I don't! I want to get rid of you!" 

"I could go away but you just don't want me to." 

"What the hell are you talking about? I want you to go away!" 

* * * * * 

Rei walked into her apartment building, and soon came up to her room, 402. Before she could enter, Shinji came rushing down the hall. "Ayanami!" 

"Ikari-kun." Rei opened the door, and slowly stepped inside. Shinji followed her in. As Rei walked into her apartment room, she stopped, and turned to Shinji. "What is it that you need, Pilot Ikari?" 

"Ayanami, I was able to sense the Angel . . . how? Can anyone else do it?" 

"How do you think it is possible for you to synch with your Evangelion Unit?" 

". . . ?" 

". . ." 

"When you told me to synch with the soul of my Eva . . . I heard . . . my mother. My mother is my Eva. Ayanami . . . what do you hear when you synch with your Eva?" 

"I hear what was me, what is me, and what will be me." 

Shinji was a little confused. "And what's that?" 

"Absolutely nothing." 

"Nothing?" 

"Ikari . . . I do not hold a voice of my own . . . I do not understand what it is to be something." 

"Oh . . ." He didn't comprehend well. 

"Ayanami . . . what did you mean when you said `how do I think it is possible for you to synch with your Eva'?" 

"We are told that the ability to synchronize with an Eva relies on a person's concentration. Ikari . . . after Second Impact, the Angel that had caused it gave off an invisible residue." 

"Residue?" 

"Affirmative. It is like we have blood, their blood is LCL. The air we breathe is oxygen, what we give out, is carbon dioxide. An Angel is alike, except the carbon dioxide does not contribute back to nature where it becomes oxygen again; it remains in its form." Shinji tried his best to understand. He was also trying to figure out why he was never told this before. "Though it is unimaginable, this residue filled the air, some of which, was contained, and was contributed to a being." 

"You mean . . . you?" 

"Correct, Pilot Ikari. My DNA is contaminated with this. However, a being known as Ikari Yui, who was been absorbed by Unit 01, also absorbed much of this residue. Why she absorbed it was unknown. Years before, she had a child who had also harbored this residue." 

"That would be me." 

"That is not the end. After Second Impact, the atmosphere had been affected. It allowed germs located in space to fall to Earth. You, Ikari, harbor them." 

"Germs?" 

"I do as well. So does Pilot Soryu. There are many variations to this germ." 

"Are we . . . sick?" 

"This is not an average "germ". We are told a germ causes illness. However, this "contamination" affects the human body in various ways, causing enhancement to the human anatomy." 

Shinji gave Rei an awkward look. "Enhancement? What kind of enhancements?" 

"I was only given this explanation two weeks ago by the Commander. The enhancement is Evolution. Though we are lilum, we are dissimilar. Our alterations cannot be seen. One of which is our ability to slowly refine our synch ratios to higher levels." 

"That's how we can pilot Eva? We're evolved beings?" 

"Correct. Our anatomy is human, Angel, and whatever is neither." 

"But my synch is high than yours, but you're more Angel than I am." 

"Commander Ikari often compares that to a magnet. North repels north. South repels south. The more Angel you are, the less you are able to synch with Eva. You have a reasonable amount of Angel in your anatomy, which allows your synch to be possible. And there is also the fact that your mother is your Eva." 

"But we're like them . . . the Angels. Angels . . ." 

"There is little difference between a human and Angel." 

"So, are we, superior to the rest of the human race?" 

"I think otherwise, Ikari." 

"Otherwise?" 

"Us, who are called by Dr. Akagi and the Commander as `Evangels', are merely mutants with exceptional abilities." 

"N-No!" 

"It is possibly why we're neglected. Just like the rain. It is interesting, yet, avoided. We are forms of interest and curiosity yet many avoid us. The sixteenth showed me this. We are alike Ikari. Everyone in society does not accept us. You, at least have the option to join with society. Pilot Soryu is the only Evangel that appears to be social able. Two-thirds of the existing Evangels are not accepted into a large-scale society. Early signs of racism." 

Shinji ran out of the room and ran down the hall, tears in his eyes. Rei watched as he ran. "I'm not a mutant!" 

Shinji ran through the streets of Tokyo-3. The sun was setting now. Shinji now ran out of energy and stopped running. He began to walk. "W-What if Ayanami is right . . . what if we are nothing but mutants." 

(Flashback) "The sixteenth showed me this." (End Flashback) 

Shinji froze in place. "She . . . remembered?" 

In Rei's apartment, she lied in her bed and pulled her knees up to her breast. "Is it possible I am the only one who is a mutant? Are we meant to be helpless? An abundance of questions, yet so few answers." 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Wow, this Chapter ended up longer than the last one. I guess I made the mecha battle I little too long and a little confusing but I tried to make it as clear as I could. And yes, Ritsuko now has paranoid voices in her head and Misato is seeing Kaji's ghost. Yup. I'm discovering the paranoid side of Evangelion. I hoped you all liked this Chapter. I really hope I've kept all of the characters IC and not OOC. 

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 --> 


	3. For the Mysteries

Neon Genesis Evangelion: Neo Angel 

Copyright Notice: I don't own Neon Genesis Evangelion or any related characters, GAINAX does. 

Quick Notes: I got Chapter 3 up pretty quickly. If you read the last chapter you'll see I tried to add some originality to my battles (Ex. Rei's new "senses" and the new Angels color coding the Evas) And Kaworu and Arael are in this Chapter. So is Kaji, well his, you know if you read the last chapter. No mecha battle this Chapter, but there is in the next. And about the relationship being implied in my fic, I'll leave it as a mystery know but it's actually predestined. (I have an Eva couple site) So you'll figure out if it's S/R or S/A over time. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Neon Genesis Evangelion: Neo Angel 

Chapter III: For the Mysteries 

"Goodbye, Misato-san!" 

"Goodbye, Asuka." 

Asuka left the apartment room. Shinji abruptly ran out the door without saying goodbye. It was an unusual thing that was now a usual thing. Misato sighed at the thought of Shinji never being able to trust her again, which now became a usual thing. Misato walked into the bathroom. She removed her clothing, and turned the bath water on. As the tub filled, she got in, and sat down. The water was nice and warm. Misato was finally relaxed. 

"Hey, it looks nice in there!" 

Misato covered up her breasts. "You!" 

Kaji appeared in front of the bathtub. "Don't throw a bar of soap at me, you'll only end up staining more of the walls." 

"I'll throw what ever I want at you!" 

"Looks like bodily hygiene always comes first." 

Kaji stared at Misato as she held her breasts. Misato was in a rage. "I want you out!" 

"Why? It looks nice in there. I bet the water's warm." 

"You're not here, you're not here, you're not here, YOU'RE NOT HERE! Kaji Ryouji is dead!" 

"Of course I am." 

"I wish I were the one who killed you." 

"Well, someone beat you to it." 

Misato was angrier than ever. Kaji gave her a complacent stare. "You're not mad, are you?" 

"I want you to get out!" Misato screamed. 

"But it'll be just like old times. Kaji and Misato . . . Misato and Kaji . . ." 

"Damnit I hate those times . . ." 

Kaji now knelt down next to the bathtub. He placed his hand on Misato's shoulder. "Don't touch me," she said protectively. 

"You won't even feel it . . . you only see and hear me." Kaji now "rested" his hand on Misato's shoulder. 

"It feels a little warm." 

"Just trust me, Misato. Okay?" 

"Okay . . ." 

"I also promise I won't seduce you," said Kaji with a smile on his face. 

Misato let out a short laugh. "You better not." 

"I can't, anyway." 

"Right, you're dead. I should thank whoever did that." 

"Say what you want, Misato, but you need me around." 

"Need you around?" 

"Misato, I know how you're feeling right now." 

"You don't know the half of it." 

"Just put your trust in me." 

"Into a dead guy? I don't even know if you're really here or if I'm paranoid." 

"Just forget about everything else and put your trust in me." 

* * * * * 

In a World farther from Earth, where Angels are forced to tread after death, Angels are forced to take form like lilum. 

Kaworu sat down in the midst of nothingness. He floated in the air and rested. But there was no smile on his face. Soon, a light skinned, light green haired female passed by. He didn't notice it was Arael at first. "Hello, Nagisa." 

"Hmm? Oh, Arael, I haven't seen Bardiel or Leliel in a while. Do you think you might know where they are?" 

"No, I haven't seen them either. What do I do if I find them?" 

"Nothing." 

Arael turned and began to walk away. 

"Arael." The boy called out for her with an intent stare. 

"Yes, Nagisa?" 

"Did you feel a presence . . . leave this place?" 

"Actually, yes." 

"He's gone back." Both Kaworu and Arael turn their attention to the one who said that, Armisael. 

"Who has gone back?" Kaworu demanded. 

"Bardiel. He's taken over a human body that works for a group known as "Seele"." 

"What!?" Kaworu screamed. "What are his intensions?" 

"I do not know . . . but he told us all that he will bring glory to us all!" 

Kaworu floated away. He couldn't believe Bardiel was so desperate to go back and take revenge. And what happened to Leliel? Arael watched Kaworu float away. She then turned to Armisael. "Tell me." 

"Tell you what?" 

"How? How did Bardiel do it? How did he go back?" 

"I do not know. He was in a rush to go back. You would've been able to ask Leliel or Ramiel, but they've somehow gone back already." 

Arael sighed. She then continued her search for a way for Tabris . . . Kaworu to go back. 

* * * * * 

"How convenient, reporting damage to the commander," said a miserable Ritsuko. 

"What's so bad about it?" said the voice coming from her head. 

"It's the commander . . . I can't believe I'm talking to myself." 

"You're not talking to yourself, you're talking to me. Tsuroki." 

"You are I." 

"No . . . we're two different people spawned from the same shell." 

"Oh, just please shut up. And please don't talk while I'm speaking with the Commander. Damn, I can't believe I'm telling the voices in my head abusing my mouth to shut up." 

Ritsuko now stepped into Commander Gendou Ikari's office. "Sir, I have a damage report." 

"Come in, Doctor Akagi." 

"Unit 01 has suffered little damage. Unit 02 has major damage in the legs. Unit 04 has suffered no damage." 

"The damage is not as bad as originally thought." 

"That is correct, Commander." 

"Excellent. You are dismissed, Doctor." 

Ritsuko turned around and walked toward the door. She then abruptly stopped. She again continued toward the door, but then stopped. She walked, then stopped again. 

"Is . . . something wrong, Doctor Akagi?" 

"No, Commander. I'm just fine." Ritsuko stepped out of the room, and began walking down the hall. 

"What was I doing?" 

"You want the guy, so go after him." 

"You! You stopped me every time! How the hell can a voice in my head control my body movements?" 

"We're spawned from the same shell. You only think I'm an odd voice in the back of your head that's caused by paranoia. I'm really a person with a personality that can control your body parts." 

"J-Just never do it again!" 

"But that won't be any fun." 

"Just don't!" 

"Alright, I won't." 

Ritsuko continued her work in Nerv. In about an hour, she took a break, and began to drink a cup of coffee while watching the incredibly ugly gray Unit 04. 

"Hello, `friend'," sarcastically said Misato. 

"Good morning, Major Katsuragi." 

"What did you need me for this early in the morning?" 

"Actually, it was something Rei brought to my attention yesterday." 

"It's 1st Lieutenant Ayanami. We should call her by her rank." 

"Whatever. 1st Lieutenant Ayanami was able to lure the Angel away with the leg of Unit 02. And Unit 02 was the first to be attacked by the Angel." 

"So it made Unit 02 its target." 

"But notice how the Angel acted. We haven't encountered one that attacks a particular Unit. It was like that Angel yesterday rushed toward anything red, like Unit 02." 

"So, you're telling me that this Angel targeted Unit 02, as if it were sent her to destroy that one Eva." 

"Exactly." 

"You're even more paranoid than I thought, even for a woman who talks to a computer." 

"Would you please shut up?" 

"Why? I'm not the paranoid one. You're calling these Angels `smart'." 

"Angels are a lot like humans, they are intelligent, maybe even more intelligent than we are." 

Misato walked away from Ritsuko and headed toward where Unit 01 was kept. She stood on the bridge and watched the Eva. 

"Ouch. What a fight." Kaji enigmatically appeared next to Misato and began to walk with her. 

"Shut up." 

Kaji now stood on the head of Unit 01. "Sometimes I forget how disgustingly ugly they are. And we trust them to save the World." 

"We trust the pilots." 

Kaji now disappears, and reappears on the shoulder of Unit 01. "I think we trust the Units more than the pilots." 

"What makes you say that?" 

"We say we trust the pilots to fight the Angels. But, we're really asking them to get into these Evas so they synch with them, and we really leave the rest to the Eva Units. 

Kaji now vanished, and reappeared next to Misato. Misato began to stare into the deep face of Unit 01. "You can think what you want . . . and I still don't see why I'm the only one that can see you." 

"You're a lot like Rei." 

"Like Rei?" 

"Neither of you can fly. You both can't give yourself wings." 

Misato was a little confused but figured that Kaji wasn't being literal. "So?" 

"That's why you can see me." 

"Because I can't fly?" 

"Because you don't know how to." 

"And that's why?" 

"That isn't the only reason. We both had common goals. Yet, we fail. We're just in the way, Misato." 

"I refuse to believe that." 

"But it's the truth. And you can't ignore the truth." 

". . ." 

"The truth hurts, too." 

Misato sighed. "Just because I can see and talk to you, doesn't mean I want you around all the time." 

"I know." 

"Then why are you here?!" 

"Because you were the one who brought me here in the first place, Misato. You need me. I'm your guardian angel." 

". . ." 

"Just trust me, Misato. I'll make sure that you'll be able to fly." 

Misato again had nothing to say. 

"Well, looks like I have to go. The Angel will be here soon." Kaji slowly began to vanish. 

"An Angel?" 

* * * * * 

As the sensei continued to his lesson, Shinji did nothing but rest his head on his desk. He kept on thinking of the same thing. `Is Ayanami right? Are we nothing but mutants? What are we? What are we really? I'm an Angel, part Angel.' The class got even more boring every second. Shinji paid no attention to anything other than his feelings. 

`No . . . Ayanami is wrong, we're just like everyone else, we won't be neglected. People don't even know what we really are.' Shinji then clears his head, and remembers the time he first found out Rei was an Angel. `I neglected her . . . I had no courage . . .I couldn't speak to her after I discovered she was an Angel. She said we were called "Evangels".' 

A message now came up on Shinji's computer screen. `Will you shut up?' 

Shinji immediately wrote back. `Who is this?' 

`Who do you think, baka.' 

Shinji immediately knew it was Asuka. `What are you talking about?' 

`You're beginning to talk out loud. Can't you shut up for one minute?' 

`Sorry, Asuka.' 

The exchange of messages ended there. But then, Shinji decided to send a message to Asuka. `Have you ever felt as if you were different?' 

`What?' 

`Have you ever felt different from a person like Hikari or anyone else?' 

`No.' 

`Oh, okay.' 

Asuka began to talk to herself. "Stupid jerk, it's just like him to ask stupid questions." 

A new message now appeared on Asuka's screen. `Asuka, it's me, Hikari' 

`Oh, hi Hikari.' 

`You know, I really think that you and Ikari would make a nice couple.' 

`And bring myself down to his level? You've got to joking.' 

Shinji continued to live in his World. He now began to stare at Rei. `How can she stay so calm? She knows what she is, but she stays so calm. It's like she doesn't even care.' 

Shinji now entered a message into the computer. He hesitated about sending it. Before he sent it, a message came in. `You do not look well.' 

Shinji types a new message into the computer. `Ayanami?' 

`How is it possible that you knew it was me?' 

`I know your use of words.' 

`I see.' 

`Why did you send me a message?' 

`I glanced at you. You do not look well.' 

`It's just that I really can't talk to Touji and Kensuke about anything. I miss Kaworu. He knew what to say.' 

`But Kaworu died so you could live, Ikari. He wanted the best for you.' 

`I guess you're right.' 

Soon, school ended. Shinji stepped out and began his trek home. The sunny day would soon by a starry night. A beginning and an end. Shinji wished he had died, that he had ended, that he would enter his starry night. Life disgusted Shinji so much he could hardly stand it anymore. 

"Hi!" 

Shinji stared down at the little girl in front of him, Schala. "Who are you? I've never seen you before." 

"I'm Schala. This is a really big city. What's your name?" 

"I'm Shinji, Shinji Ikari." 

"You're big and cute. How old are you?" 

Shinji blushed at the little girl's comment. "I'm fourteen." 

"Wow. I'm only seven. Do you want to play?" 

"I really don't think so. I've got to get home. 

"Well . . . can I walk with you then?" 

"Umm . . . well . . ." 

"Please. Pretty please." Schala spoke in a very cute and innocent tone. 

"Alright, Schala." 

Schala smiled and jumped with joy. "Thank you, Shinji-chan!" 

"My apartment is on the outside of town. Will you be able to get home after I reach my place?" 

"Sure I will." 

Shinji and the seven-year-old Schala began their route toward Shinji's house. 

The hyperactive child then spoke during their walk. "Hey, Shinji-chan. What's it like?" 

"What do you mean?" 

"What's it like to pilot those big robots? They're just so big! I really want to know what it's like!" 

"How do you know that I pilot one of the Evangelion Units?" 

"I . . . heard that there was a guy who piloted them. I was thinking it might be you." 

"Oh well, piloting them, it's hard to explain. But you need to concentrate really hard." 

"Oh . . ." 

"Is something wrong?" 

"I meant, well, what does the robot feel?" 

Shinji gave the girl an odd look. "What do you mean?" 

"The robots. How do they feel? They look hurt when they fight. I think they might have feelings, too." 

"I'm really not sure how the Evas feel. But, I think you might be right." The two now came up to Shinji's apartment. "I'm home." 

"Okay, Shinji-chan. I'm going to go home now. It was nice meeting you." 

Shinji continued toward the entrance of the building. 

"Hey, Shinji-chan!" the girl called out. 

"Huh?" 

"Do you know a Rei Ayanami? She's big just like you." 

"Ayanami, I know who she is." 

"Oh, well, okay, tell her I said hi!" 

The little girl turned around and began to skip home. Shinji continued into the apartment building and walked into the elevator. He quickly realized something. "That little girl, Schala, how did she know I piloted Unit 01 and how was she able to see the battle? And how does she know Ayanami? She's a very mysterious girl . . . she reminds of Ayanami and someone else I can't quite make out." 

- 

Gendou Ikari sat at his desk in his office. His put his elbows on the table and rested his head on his fists. 

(Flashback) Over 10 years ago . . . 

"I see . . . the Complementation of Mankind . . . the coming of a greater being." 

Gendou was standing in the middle of the leaders of Seele for the very first time. 

"That is what we strive for," said Keel. 

"That is our goal." 

"The pinnacle of evolution." 

"The coming of a greater being." 

Gendou nodded in agreement. "Our quest is to both stop and initiate Third Impact." 

"That is the point," answered Keel. "We have a time limit to complete the Evangelion Units, and stop the coming Angels." 

"It's been a long time since Second Impact. Adam destroying Antartica." 

"Remember, you're secrets lie with us Ikari, do not betray us." 

"I shall not." 

"We trust in your judgment." 

"Do not fail us." 

"One last thing, Ikari." 

Gendou turned to Keel. "What is it?" 

"First Impact." 

"First Impact? When a comet hit the Earth beginning the Ice Age. The first impact that brought a great change to the World." 

"Correct?" 

". . . ?" 

"Incorrect." 

"Incorrect?" 

"Ikari, have you ever heard of having a projector camera millions of years ago?" 

A projection came up in front of Gendou. It showing a group of people. One of the beings was a human being, not fully evolved. The other, a being that resembles a human, but is not. The others look like humans. 

"Humans win. Diffect lose battle." 

"So we have . . . humans have overcome us advanced beings." 

"Humans now have control of land." 

"But it was never our goal to win." 

"What Diffect talk about?! 

"The sky . . .the black sky . . . yellow lights . . . red World . . .the red star shall paint the Earth red!" 

"Red star?" 

The man looks into the sky and sees a red star fall to Earth. The other people, were members of the Council - all evolved "humans". 

"Look Bardiel, it is finally coming." 

"Yes, Zeruel. The Second Angel." 

"We shall finally attain glory." 

The human that wasn't evolved, one among many during his time, turned to the council of humans. The reason they were they high council was because they were evolved humans. "Council side with Diffects? Diffects lose battle! Humans own land!" 

"But now, we shall become superior beings, while humans shall live through the coming ice age." 

"We shall rule the World." 

The sixth Councilman, a councilwoman stepped forward. "All we must do is sleep while awaiting the coming of Tabris!" 

"Then we shall be with mother and father again!" 

The non-evolved human shook his head. "I no understand. Why smart humans join Diffects?" 

"Of course you don't, you dolt! You would never understand us! You're nothing but a pathetic human who does not get to feel the glory of eternal life and evolution!" 

The red star then ripped through the atmosphere, and the projection ended. 

Gendou had a surprised look on his face. "How was that possible? I didn't even think humans were alive at that time. 

"We are unsure. But how the Angels came is nothing to us. This is not a research project, this is the Human Instrumentality Project." 

"I understand." 

"Do not fail us." (End Flashback) 

Gendou began to speak to himself. "First Impact . . . the Second Impact . . . the coming of the Angels . . . Third Impact. The red star . . . Second Angel . . .Tabris . . . Evangelion. Keel held something back. He knew I would betray him." 

`Night in check.' 

* * * * * 

Rei sat in her class sitting down and looking like she was paying attention like some sort of honor student. But really, she was in her own little World. 

(Flashback) "Sir." Rei was now in the Commander Ikari's office. 

"Good evening, Rei." 

Rei gave Gendou a cold look. She had begun to hate him for constantly bringing her back to life and abusing her. But, she needed to ask him a question. "Sir, may I ask you a question." 

"A question?." 

"Yes, sir." 

"What is it?" 

"What is laughter? I do not understand the concept." 

"Laughter isn't important, Rei. It's like death. After it's done, it's useless. There is no "concept"." 

"I understand, sir." She turned around and prepared to leave. 

"Rei, who else have you asked that question?" 

"Pilot Ikari, sir." 

"2nd Lieutenant Shinji . . . don't come into too much contact with him." 

"Yes, sir." Rei left the room. (End Flashback) 

`Why must I not come into contact with Ikari? I will find the answer to my question. I will no longer obey orders. I wish to have a voice of my own . . .' And with that in her mind, she decided to rest her head on her desk before the Angel arrived . . . 

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 --> 


	4. Another Battle

Copyright Notice: I don't own Neon Genesis Evangelion or any related characters, GAINAX does.   
  
Quick Notes: Gees, I know I said Kaworu and Arael would be in every Chapter, but they're sadly not in this one. This has a mecha battle which appears to be a little confusing at first, but that's intentional. And I might as well say it now, I'm implying a Shinji-Rei relationship, but really won't get into it until about the next two chapters. It'll be REALLY nice, I promise, and if you've read "Crimson Shut" (another fic I've written) this'll get even better. And beginning next chapter, the incredible amounts of darkness and suspense begins. This is just beginning . . .   
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
Neon Genesis Evangelion: Between Day and Night   
Chapter IV: Another Battle   
  
About an hour passed. Misato stood next to Hyuga as everyone in Nerv prepared for the coming of the next Angel. Misato sighed and stared at the ground. She knew Shinji would probably hate having to pilot again. Little did she know he was looking forward to it. But, now wasn't the time to drown in her thoughts. She immediately raised her head and spoke.   
  
"So what do we have on this one?" Misato asked.   
  
"We've detected the Angel is slowly making its way toward the city."   
  
"Are you sure it's another Angel?"   
  
"The pattern's blue. It's definitely an Angel."   
  
"Do we have anything on visual?"   
  
"I've got it . . . here."   
  
On the screen appeared a large red sphere.   
  
"That's it," said Hyuga.   
  
"Another large sphere. It doesn't look fast. Maybe destroying this Angel won't be so hard."   
  
* * * * *   
  
'Night in check'   
  
Those same words ran through Gendou's head.   
  
"Ikari."   
  
"What?" asked Gendou who seemed irritated. Fuyutsuki had been trying to get his attention for some time.   
  
"I know who inhabits the cores of Units 01 and 02, but I've been curious about other Units. What souls inhabit them?"   
  
"Artificial souls." Gendou answered. "Artificial souls inhabit four Units."   
  
"Four?"   
  
"Excluding the Unit 04 that disappeared along with the Second Branch in Nevada, Unit 00, Unit 03, Unit 04, and Unit 06."   
  
"A Unit 06? There is a Unit 06?"   
  
"It was never completed for combat. It was under construction at both here and at Second Branch."   
  
"I see," Fuyutsuki said, ending the conversation. But the idea of a secretly created Unit 06 now dumbfounded Fuyutsuki.   
  
* * * * *   
  
Shinji sat it in his entry plug. Before today, he hated his Eva because he saw it as a weapon of mass destruction. But now, he viewed it as his guardian that has protected him against these deadly Angels - his mother. His mother's physical body may have died but she now took on the form of a bio-weapon. Shinji now thought of his father, who was the complete opposite. He kept that physical form but it was as if his spirit was gone. 'How ironic' Shinji thought.   
  
Soon, Shinji, as well as Asuka and Rei felt the pressure as their Units shot up the elevator shafts at incredible speeds. When they reached the surface, they felt the abrupt stop. They Evas now began their path toward the large, spherical Angel.   
  
"I want to take on the Angel first," said an eager Asuka.   
  
"I think it would be a better idea if we fought it together," said Shinji.   
  
"No way! It's mine. I'm going to find it first and I'm going to destroy it first!"   
  
Unit 02 now began to run at full speeds.   
  
"No, Asuka, wait! Your synch ratio may not be high enough!"   
  
Unit 02 only became faster. Unit 01 was prepared to chase after it.   
  
"Ikari, fall back. I shall assist Pilot Soryu."   
  
"Thanks, Lieutenant Ayanami."   
  
"You do not have to address me as your superior, Ikari."   
  
But before Shinji could answer back to acknowledge that, he, as well as Rei, sensed the Angel was close. Asuka in Unit 02 now confronted the large sphere. There was a short distance between the two. The Angel gave off an incredibly large AT Field. Eva-02 projected its own AT Field and was easily able to rip through the Angel's.   
  
"This is too easy."   
  
Unit 02 held a large axe and prepared to finish off the Angel. Unit 02 prepared the axe and rushed toward the gigantic sphere. It prepared to slash the Angel, but the Angel swiftly evaded the attack and spun past Eva-02 and was now behind it.   
  
"Damnit, why the hell can't it stay it one place."   
  
"Asuka, await assistance!" screamed Misato.   
  
"I can handle the Angel by myself!"   
  
Unit 02 turned around and immediately saw two large tentacles coming toward it. The dangerous tentacles both coming from the Angel clashed against its AT Field. After seconds of being able to defend, the AT Field shattered in front of Unit 02 and the tentacles came toward it. Eva-02 quickly ejected its Prog-Knife, and held it in its left hand. Unit 02 cut off the first tentacle with the axe and the second with the Prog-Knife.   
  
"Come on, this can't be a - "   
  
Before Asuka could finish taunting the Angel, a tentacle came from behind Unit 02. Unit 02 shifted to its right and cut off the incoming tentacle. Another came in from the right. Unit 02 jumped back and cut off the tentacle. A tentacle now came in from above Unit 02 and from the left. Asuka frantically began to juggle thoughts of ways to escape. Unit 04 leaped forward and pushed Unit 02 forward. Both tentacles crashed into each other. Another tentacle now came from behind the two Evas. Rei took aim with her Positron Rifle and destroyed the tentacle.   
  
"Stay of this, wonder girl!"   
  
". . ."   
  
"Did you hear me? Stay out of this!"   
  
"This sortie requires the abilities of both of our Evas."   
  
"Be quiet and stay out of my way!"   
  
Unit 02 now dashed toward the Angel.   
  
"She does not know how the Angel's tentacles operate. There are many miniature Angels seeking our end."   
  
Unit 02 collided with the Angel and ripped through the Angel with the axe. It then took the Prog-Knife and stabbed the Angel. The huge Angel now spun backwards and crashed into the ground. Asuka smiled at her defeated opponent.   
  
"Next time, wonder girl, remember I can do this by myself."   
  
Then, a tentacle now came from behind. Unit 02 turned around and saw the tentacle. Asuka promptly cut the tentacle off.   
  
"What the hell?"   
  
Two tentacles came from behind Unit 02 and wrapped the Eva. Asuka let out a scream. The tentacles lifted Unit 02 into the air and began to constrict it. Asuka let out an even louder scream.   
  
"Unit 02 can't handle much more of the pressure!" Maya cried.   
  
Unit 01 stood in place. Shinji was very uneasy. "Asuka . . . no, Ayanami said she would help her."   
  
Asuka held back from letting out another scream. Everything around her was shorting out. "I . . . won't . . . lose . . . I . . . can't . . ."   
  
Unit 02 fell to the ground but was still being constricted by the tentacles. Unit 04 fired two consecutive blasts from its Positron Rifle. Rei changed her aim after every blast. A miniature version of the Angel was about to release a tentacle, but Unit 04 quickly shot it down. Unit 04 then aimed back at the large main Angel, which was attempting to move. Eva-04 fired its Positron Rifle at it. It finally released Unit 02.   
  
"Five, there are five more."   
  
Before Rei realized that a miniature Angel was close to her, she became caught in its tentacles. She let out a scream.   
  
"Ayanami!" Shinji screamed.   
  
Rei let out another scream, louder than the last.   
  
"Shinji, both Unit 02 and Unit 04 have both been seriously damaged!" Misato screamed. Shinji heard Rei scream again. That was enough for Shinji. Unit 01 began to run at top speeds toward the battlegrounds. There, he saw both Unit 02 on the ground and Unit 04 wrapped in tentacles. Shinji rushed toward Unit 04 and cut the tentacles off with its Prog-Knife.   
  
"Ayanami? Are you all right? Ayanami?"   
  
"I am well. What about Pilot Soryu?"   
  
"I don't know."   
  
"I think she may be unconscious."   
  
"We have to - "   
  
Before Shinji could finish, Unit 04 jumped and aimed at the miniature Angel above them. She quickly destroyed it with her Rifle.   
  
"Ayanami, why do I sense four Angels?"   
  
"There is miniature Angels controlling the large one, Ikari. Four remain."   
  
"So what do we do?"   
  
"I shall destroy the small Angels. Distract the large one before it can recover."   
  
Unit 04 now aimed at a blur in the sky floating. Rei relied on her senses to search for the Angel. She couldn't lock on because she would only miss. She fired her Positron Rifle, but missed the mini Angel. Rei then sensed the direction the mini Angel was traveling in and aimed ahead of where the Angel was traveling in. Unit 04 fired its Positron Rifle again, and the blast connected with the mini Angel. Unit 04 turned around and quickly noticed another mini Angel attempting to ambush Unit 01 who was rushing toward the large Angel. Unit 04 fired its Positron Rifle and destroyed the miniature Angel. A miniature Angel began to dive at Unit 04. Unit 04 fired its Rifle at the mini Angel, but the Angel strafed to its right, avoiding being hit. Unit 04 fired its Positron Rifle two more times, but the mini Angel swiftly moved even more to its right and flew past Eva-04. Unit 04 turned around and fired its Positron Rifle two more times, and finally destroyed it.   
  
Unit 01 ran toward the large Angel. It took its Prog-Knife and relentlessly stabbed the large Angel over and over again. Unit 01 stabbed the Angel again and began to rip through it with its Prog-Knife. The core slowly became clearer. Unit 01 pulled back its Prog-Knife and prepared to pierce the core. The last miniature Angel wrapped its tentacles around Unit 01's arm that held the Prog-Knife. It began to apply pressure and attempt to rip Eva-01's arm off.   
  
"Ah . . . my . . . my arm!"   
  
Unit 04 aimed and fired at the last mini Angel and destroyed it. The large Angel now fell to the ground, and Shinji insured its death by piercing the core with its Prog-Knife.   
  
"Ayanami, are you okay?"   
  
"I am well."   
  
"W-What happened?" said an Asuka, regaining consciousness.   
  
"We . . . de - "   
  
"You defeated the Angel before falling unconscious," said Rei.   
  
'Nice work, Ayanami' Shinji thought.   
  
"You liar!" Asuka screamed. "You destroyed the Angel, I didn't! It's your fault every time! Damn you, wonder girl! One of these days I'm going to kill you! I'm going to kill you!"   
Asuka went on and on with her rants. However, Shinji, in his Eva was too busy talking silently. "Mother? Mother? Is that you? I can hear you. Hello, mother. It's been so long." A tear fell from his eye. "I can't believe it. It's really you. What was that? The screaming? That's . . . a friend of mine. Hmm? Making her stop is harder than it sounds."   
  
"Lieutenant Ayanami, Shinji, Asuka, return to base."   
  
"Affirmative," answered Ayanami.   
  
"Wonder bitch, I'm going to kill you . . . and maybe Shinji, too."   
  
In the entry plug of Unit 01, Shinji continued to talk to it, his mother. "No mother, I don't have a girlfriend. Hey, stop teasing me. The girl who helped me? That's . . . a friend. No, she's not the friend with the loudmouth. Thank her? I'll do that."   
  
* * * * *   
  
"And so the 19th Angel falls," Ritsuko said to herself."   
  
"Why do you fight the Angels?" The voice coming from within Ritsuko became even more annoying every time it decided to speak. "Well?"   
  
"Tsuroki, we combat the Angels in order to prevent a Third Impact."   
  
"Oh. That's a good thing, right?"   
  
"It's for the good of the future."   
  
"Doctor Akagi, you wished to see me?" Rei entered. Ritsuko looked at the blue haired girl disgustingly. He hated her, but had to work with her.   
  
"Yes. It looks like your theory was wrong. You and Asuka were attacked equally."   
  
"Not necessarily."   
  
"What do you mean?"   
  
"It could have possibly been searching for the color blue - Unit 00. However, Unit 00 is gone, so it had no alternative but to attack us equally."   
  
"So you still think your theory is correct?"   
  
". . ."   
  
"Well, you have those "powers" the Commander talked to me out, so I'm not going to judge your theory. But we can't rely on the idea the Angel is color-coding us. You are dismissed."   
  
Shinji was now out of his plug suit and back into his normal clothes. There, Misato confronted him. "Hey, Shinji-chan, are you alright?"   
  
A smile was on the boy's face. He was filled with tears of joy. "Yes . . . Misato-san. I'm alright."   
  
Misato was surprised that Shinji gave her a straight answer without some sort of attitude that he's been giving her lately. "Is anything wrong?"   
  
"Nothing's wrong. It's more like everything's right. Misato-san, I saw my mother. I was able to speak with her. I've found my mother!"   
  
Misato thought Shinji was going crazy. "A-Are you sure?"   
  
"I know what I saw. I know it was my mother. We had a conversation. She was my guardian since I got here Misato. My mother never died. She only became Unit 01."   
  
Misato didn't exactly know how to react to this. "I guess that's . . . great news, Shinji-chan."   
  
"It is," he said tearfully. "It is." Shinji then saw Rei preparing to leave Nerv. "Ayanami!" For a second he turned his attention back to Misato. "I'll see you later, Misato-san."   
  
"Congratulations, Misato, and regaining one point of Shinji's trust."   
  
Misato turned and found Kaji behind her.   
  
"Thanks."   
  
"Even though it might not last long . . ." Kaji then faded from the scene.   
  
* * * * *   
  
Shinji ran over to Rei. "Hello, Ayanami."   
  
"Hello, Ikari-kun."   
  
"I wanted to thank you for backing me up out there."   
  
"I should be thanking you, Pilot Ikari. You assisted me."   
  
"Well, I guess you're going to go now. See you later, Ayanami."   
  
"Goodbye, Ikari-kun."   
  
Soon, Rei was en route to her apartment building. She walked at a usual slow pace.   
  
"Hi, Rei!" said a childish voice.   
  
Rei turned around and discovered Schala. She remained silent.   
  
"Do you think you can play with me, now?"   
  
"I do not think that is possible, Schala."   
  
"Oh, all right," said the depressed girl. "Can I go with you to your home? It's getting late and it's lonely at night."   
  
"Don't you have parents?"   
  
Schala stared at the ground with a long frown. "No."   
  
Rei was surprised. "You do not have a mother or father?"   
  
Schala shook her head. Rei was very surprised. To her knowledge, a person has a mother and a father, and when they grow old enough they no longer needed to live with their parents. Then again, she never asked Shinji when he had stopped living with his mother and father.   
  
"You may come with me."   
  
Schala's innocent seven-year-old smile returned. Rei then noticed Schala's gleaming eyes. They were a bright and beautiful green like emeralds. They shined as if they were worth millions. Rei stared into them and felt a warm aura. It was very strange. Bizarre even. The two then began their silent trek to Rei's apartment. But soon, Schala broke the silence. "I forgot to thank you, Rei."   
  
"You are welcome."   
  
"How far is the apartment, mommy?"   
  
Rei stared down at the little girl after hearing what Schala had called her. "Why did you address me as your mother?"   
  
"I've never had a mommy before. You're the closest thing I've ever had to a real mommy."   
  
"Even though I am not your biological mother?"   
  
"Umm . . . I didn't understand that big word."   
  
Rei rephrased her sentence. "Even though I am not your birth mother?"   
  
"Just because you weren't with me since I was born doesn't mean you can't be my mommy."   
  
"I see. I am not a proficient on families. I do not have a mother or father as well."   
  
"Well, can I call you mommy, mommy?"   
  
"If it pleases you."   
  
The two soon reached Rei's apartment building, right before it began raining. Rei entered her apartment room as she usually would. Schala looked around with an odd look on her face. "It's messy," the young girl said. Rei didn't reply. Schala walked into the apartment building and tried avoid stepping on anything messy.   
  
"It's very messy. Why don't we clean this place?"   
  
"What would be the point?"   
  
"Well, it would be less messy. Your home would look better, mommy."   
  
"I suppose."   
  
"Well, mommy, can we?" Rei reluctantly agreed. The only time she had cleaned her room before was when she was the second and cleaned it with Shinji. In about half an hour, the room was almost fully cleaned. While Schala and Rei were cleaning, Schala was humming a song. While lifting large amounts of garbage to put in the trash, she fell, and scraped her knee. "Oww," she cried out in pain.   
  
"Schala?" Rei walked over to the injured girl and looked down on the injured girl. She let out another cry. Rei helped the girl up and covered the scar with a band-aid. Soon, Schala stopped crying. Rei was a little hesitant before asking Schala if she was okay. "Are you alright?"   
  
Schala slowly nodded her head. "I'm okay. Thank you, mommy."   
  
"It is getting late. Would you like me to accompany you to your home."   
  
"My home was . . . destroyed by one of the big robots. I know it wasn't their fault because I know you're one of the pilots."   
  
"If you wish, you may stay here for the night."   
  
Schala smiled. "Thank you, mommy."   
  
Soon, Rei was in her bed. She had her feet pulled up to her breast. She then heard saw a flash of lightning followed by the sound of thunder less then a second later. Seconds later, the flash of lightning appeared again, and revealed Schala at the doorway of her room.   
  
". . . ?"   
  
"I-I-I'm scared. I-I'm sorry if I woke you."   
  
There were a few seconds of silence until Rei answered. "Come."   
  
Schala slowly walked up to Rei's bed. "You may sleep here with me."   
  
Schala lied down next to Rei. "Goodnight, mommy."   
  
"Goodnight, Schala-chan." After that, the two fell asleep next to each other.   
  
* * * * *   
  
The next day, at school, the children were all prepared for another incredibly boring day. Rei was uneasy because she had left Schala at her apartment. Asuka was in a rage because she was still angry that she wasn't the one who defeated the Angel. As Shinji sat down in his seat, someone called out to them. "Hey, Shinji." Shinji turned around and Touji ran walked over to him. "Shinji, I just wanted to say, I'm sorry I've been giving you hell for the past few days."   
  
"It's alright. You're probably mad th - "   
  
"I also wanted to say that I'm not angry at you for when I was piloting Unit 03."   
  
Shinji was silent.   
  
"It's not your fault, alright?"   
  
Shinji was still silent.   
  
"Alright?!" he said as he gave Shinji a light punch.   
  
"Alright," Shinji replied.   
  
"I'm happy we've got that straightened out. I've got sort of a mission to complete."   
  
"A mission? What kind of mission?"   
  
"I can't say right now. But I'll tell you after school."   
  
* * * * *   
  
After school, Touji confronted Shinji. "Hey, Shinji, mission accomplished. I'll see you later."   
  
Asuka was STILL angry that she wasn't able to destroy the Angel. She was in such a rage.   
  
"Asuka!" Hikari cried out.   
  
Asuka turned around. "What is it, what's wrong?"   
  
"Nothing's wrong. But you'll never believe this!"   
  
"Believe what?"   
  
"Touji! He asked me out! He asked me out!" Hikari was jumping around like a little schoolgirl.   
  
"The jock? He actually asked you out?"   
  
"Yes! This afternoon!"   
  
Asuka was stunned. She never thought Touji would actually ever, EVER ask Hikari out.   
  
"I can't believe this! I'm just so, so, so happy!"   
  
* * * * *   
  
In Nerv . . .   
  
"Major Katsuragi, Doctor Akagi," Gendou called out.   
  
"Yes, sir."   
  
"The children should have been dismissed from school. Call them immediately."   
  
"Why?" Misato cried. "Can't they have a break?"   
  
"I agree with Major Katsuragi. They should have a - " Ritsuko suddenly remembered. "The new Unit 03 will be arriving today. Isn't it?"   
  
"Correct. The children shall escort the Unit."   
  
"Yes, sir," answered Misato. She walked away to gather the children while slowly talking to herself, "Why can't they have a chance to be normal children? And who is going to pilot Unit 03?"   
  
* * * * *   
  
"Who are you, really?" asked Keel Lorenz.   
  
"I am the one who was destroyed. Known also as the thirteenth Angel, I am Bardiel. Responsible for using the deceased Angels to form new ones to extract revenge," answered one of the Seele members.   
  
"Why have you decided to join us?"   
  
"Yes, why?"   
  
"What is your agenda?"   
  
Bardiel in a Seele member's body stared straight at Keel. "Your plan is to initiate Third Impact. I wish to see that occur. With my help, you will have Angels at your disposal. I can bring them back in new forms as long as they are willing to see Third Impact. I owe you all, anyway. I would not be here if you did not do what you had to do in a place called 'America'."   
  
"Then welcome, Bardiel. We have a need for an Angel, already. Today, Evangelion Unit 03 will be arriving. I hope you will have it destroyed."   
  
"It will be done."   
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
  
And so Bardiel becomes Nerv enemy #1. Whether or not you like the fic so far, PLEASE continue reading. Next Chapter is where the suspense gets really intense and all of the darkness begins. It gets REALLY dark. So if you haven't reviewed yet, read the next chapter when it comes up, and review. You won't regret beginning to read this fic. 


	5. For the Reaper

Copyright Notice: I don't own Neon Genesis Evangelion or any related characters, GAINAX does.  
  
Quick Notes: If you're reading, I really hope you review, because the story is just getting good. I really don't want to ruin anything for this Chapter, so just read. And if you've forgotten, I've given the Eva pilots ranks, so keep that in mind. And by the way, like most fics, I don't have Asuka going mad, wild and crazy . . . I'm just making Asuka . . . a little more interesting. And if you're wondering, yes, this is Shinji/Rei all the way.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Neon Genesis Evangelion: Between Day and Night  
  
Chapter V: For the Reaper  
  
Evangelion Units 01, 02, and 04 all shot up their shafts thousands of feet onto ground level. They were all used to the sudden rush. Inside Unit 01, Shinji spoke with his mother. "No, the rush doesn't hurt me anymore. I'm used to it, mother. I'm good at this, of all people, you should know that."  
  
The three Evas now stood on ground level. Asuka looked at the ground and saw people were still in the area. "Why are people down there?!"  
  
"We've allowed them to," Misato answered. This is an escort mission, which will be done from the air. So they're safe."  
  
Asuka stared down on the people on the ground and saw they were gazing at the Evas in wonder and awe. 'They don't have a right to look at my Eva.'  
  
"Listen, three large floating platforms will arrive in a few seconds. On each is a Positron Rifle. You should pick up the weapon and then have your Evas step onto the platforms. Your Evas will automatically be latched onto the platforms. It will then guide you to the cruiser where Unit 03 is being transferred in. From there on, you'll be able to control the flying platforms as if they were part of your Unit. Lieutenant Rei and Asuka must plug the Umbilical Cable and plug them in to their Units. You'll then escort the cruiser to Nerv."  
  
Each pilot agreed to his or her orders. Soon, the three silver platforms arrived. Each Eva picked up its Positron Rifle and stepped onto the platform. When they were ready, the platforms automatically took them to where the cruiser was.  
  
"I've never been this high before in my Eva," Shinji said to myself. "I'm not scared, mother, you're with me." The three Evas traveled at high speeds through the sky. They were soon able to decipher the large cruiser through the clouds.  
  
"Lieutenant Ayanami Rei, this is Captain Solomon here. Do you copy?"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Excellent, Lieutenant. This mission will be over in no time."  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
  
"Unit 03 is currently making its way toward Nerv."  
  
"It is a threat if Nerv has three Evangelion Units."  
  
"What do you plan to do about this, Bardiel?"  
  
Bardiel folded his hands. He had a sadistic smile on his face. The members of Seele saw this. "Sachiel should be on his way."  
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
  
"We'll be entering Neo Tokyo-3 air space in about seven minute, Lieutenant Ayanami."  
  
"Affirmative," she answered.  
  
Aboard the cruiser, one of the crewmembers suddenly began to panic. "S-Sir! Sir, something's coming!"  
  
"What is it? Slow down."  
  
"Something large is coming this way! It's as large as those Units!"  
  
Captain Solomon quickly walked over to the terminal to contact Rei again. "Lieutenant Ayanami, were you expecting another ally?"  
  
"No, sir. We are the only three."  
  
"Damnit. Then what's on the radar?"  
  
The crewmember then began to freak out. "It's coming closer. It's coming closer!"  
  
An Angel resembling the Third shot past the three Evangelion Units. It's humanoid shape made it look like one of the Evas. It did a flip in the air and blasted back toward the Evas. It now extended its beam weapons on its arms.  
  
'I remember this,' Shinji thought to himself. 'It's the same, it has to be. But . . . it couldn't fly before . . . and it only had one beam weapon.'  
  
Both Rei and Asuka locked their crosshairs onto the Angel. They both fired their Positron Rifles. The Angel immediately shifted to its left, avoiding the attacks. Rei aimed again, and fired. The Angel let out a snarl and swatted the laser away as if it was nothing. The Angel dashed through the sky and hid in a large cloud.  
  
"Where did it go?!" Asuka screamed. She aimed her Rifle into the cloud and blindly fired. An explosion came from the cloud. "Just shows whose the best pilot."  
  
After the smoke had cleared, the Angel shot like a missile out of the cloud with its beam weapons extended. It came from behind Unit 02 and cut off its umbilical cable. Unit 01 aimed its Positron Rifle and fired. The beam barely missed the Angel. It now dashed behind Unit 04 and cut its umbilical cable.  
  
"Both of the umbilical cables of Unit 02 and Unit 04's platforms have been severed!" Maya screamed.  
  
"Asuka, Rei, get out of there and return to headquarters! You only have four minutes of internal power left!"  
  
The Evas and cargo cruiser floated over Tokyo-3. "Where is it? Where is that thing?!" the pilot asked frantically.  
  
"We can't find it on the radar!"  
  
"Oh my God!" The Angel now appeared in front of the cruiser. It took its beam weapon and struck the bridge with it, destroying everything. The cruiser now lit up in flames and began to lost altitiude. Whatever remained of the cargo cruiser crashed into the middle of Tokyo-3. People panicked an ran for their lives. Touji and Hikari ran out of the theatre along with everyone else. Touji looked around as Units 02 and 03 glided across the sky. "What in the World is going on?"  
  
"I-I don't know! I thought it was safe to stay out today!"  
  
"Come on! Let's try to get to a shelter!" As Touji spoke, the Angel landed on the building behind them. As the building crumbled, Touji and Hikari scattered in different directions. "Hikari!" He wasn't able to see if she was all right. "Hikari!" he screamed again.  
  
On the other side of the rubble, Hikari couldn't hear her name being called. "Touji! Touji!" she cried out. When she looked up and saw the Angel. Unit 01 landed in front of it and locked arms with it. She had no choice but to run.  
  
Touji kept on running and saw no way to get to any of the shelters. He closed his eyes and kept on running without any sense of a place to go. It was just all over for him. He hated these robots. He lost an arm and a leg because of them and had to replace them with artificial body parts. He kept on running blindly and soon ran into it. He opened his eyes as the remains of the burning cruiser stopped him in his tracks. And it was then that he saw it - Unit 03. "You! It's you again! How is it you're still here!" Touji turned around and saw Unit 01, now hanging in the air. The Angel wrapped its hands around Unit 01, held it in the air, and began squeezing its throat while at the same time smashing its head with its beam weapon. From within, Shinji could hardly breath. "H-He's got Shinji!" Touji looked at the scene, then back at Unit 03, then at the scene again, and then placed his eyes on the black Eva one last time before boarding it.  
  
"Unit 03 has been activated on the battlefield!" Maya cried out. "Synch ratio 29 percent!"  
  
Misato turned to her. "Who's the pilot?"  
  
"You'll never believe this. It's the Fourth Child, Touji Suzuhara!"  
  
"It's Touji? Oh no . . ."  
  
Unit 03 began to rush toward the Angel. "I hope I can do this as well as the others." Unit 03 punched the Angel hard, and then landed a well-placed kick in its stomach. "I can't believe I actually remember how to this." Unit 03 punched the Angel again, and it dropped Unit 01 to the ground. "Come on!"  
  
The Angel now turned its attention to Unit 03. The Angel now saw the color of Unit 03 - black - this was its destined target.  
  
In Unit 01, Shinji gasped for air. "I'm alright mother, what about you? Thank goodness. Misato! Who's piloting Unit 03?"  
  
"It's Touji!"  
  
"Touji? Touji is piloting it? Why would he? He probably did it to help me."  
  
Touji had Unit 03 move back every time the Angel added a to its barrage of kicks and beam weapon attacks. 'I wonder how much longer I can keep this up,' Touji thought to himself. Unit 03 continued to avoid the Angel's attacks, but soon, tripped and fell backwards. "Damnit!" Touji tried to get Unit 03 up. "Come on. Get up, get up, get up, get up! Get up already!" As Unit 03 rose back up, the Angel jumped onto it and pinned it to the ground. Unit 03 ejected its Prog-Knife. It quickly took the knife and stabbed the Angel, barely missing its core. The Angel fell back. But slowly tried to rise back to its feet. A warning now showed up on Unit 03. "Only 10 seconds of internal energy left?!"  
  
Once the Angel had fully risen back up, Unit 03 shut down. The Angel looked at its target and prepared to take advantage of the moment. The Angel placed its hands on the head of Unit 03 and began to squeeze hard. Soon, it crushed the head of Unit 03 and pulled it off.  
  
"Touji!" Shinji screamed. Unit 01 ejected its Prog-Knife and began to run toward the Angel. "Don't hurt Touji!" As Unit 01 approached the Angel it drove its Prog-Knife forward. The Angel swiftly turned around with Unit 03 in its hands. Unit 01 then inadvertently stabbed Unit 03 in its core! "Oh no. What have I done. No, please no! No! What have I done?!" The Angel, with all of its might, threw Unit 03 high into the air like a rag doll. It exploded it in the sky. The bright explosion lit up the sky brighter than it already was and the force given off by the explosion began to push everything away. "No! No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, NO, NO NO!!! How could you?! How could you kill Touji?! How could you!!!"  
  
The Angel merely stared at Unit 01. Shinji could now hear the Angel's roar, as if it were telling him that he was the one who killed Touji. Its mission was complete - destroy the black Eva Unit, Unit 03. And with that completed, the Angel self-destructed.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Shinji was dressed in a black suit, with Kensuke next to him. Everyone was dressed in black. Even Rei attended. Though she felt a little out of place, she stood right there. It was now raining hard. Hikari stood next to Touji's sister. Touji's sister really didn't know much about what was going on. Hikari was crying. Her eyes were flooded with tears. She knelt down at Touji's grave and continued to weep. Touji's sister then asked innocently, "Where's my brother?"  
  
"He . . . He's gone to be in a better place . . . so we a can . . . stay together."  
  
"Will I be able to see him soon?"  
  
Hiakri began to cry a little louder but then attempted to stay strong for Touji's sister. Touji's sister was one of the most important things to Touji. "We'll . . . one day we'll all be together . . .and happy. Alright?"  
  
"Alright," she said innocently. Hikari continued to cry.  
  
After the service ended, Hikari began to slowly walk away. Shinji felt as if he owed an apology to her. "Hikari. I-I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. Hikari, I'm so sorry. I couldn't save him. He got into that Unit to save me and I killed him! I killed him . . . it was my fault. It was my fault. You don't even have to forgive me if you don't want to."  
  
She didn't know exactly how to respond to Shinji. She really didn't know how Touji died. Whether it was an accident or if it was a brutal death. "It's not your fault," was her response.  
  
"T-Thank you. There was no one like Touji."  
  
"I know. I know that." She then looked around. "Where's Asuka?"  
  
"I don't know. She didn't come here with me and Misato."  
  
"Oh . . ." said an already depressed Hikari. "Maybe I'll see her later." Questions now ran through Hikari's head on why Asuka wouldn't be there.  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
  
The next day, at school, things were getting back to normal. For most people, anyway. Hikari stood outside the school and waited for Asuka. She stared in the direction she usually comes from and sighed. After some waiting, Asuka finally came. "Asuka!"  
  
"Hello, Hikari."  
  
"Why didn't you come to the service?"  
  
Asuka remained silent. It was only then Hikari noticed. After the third loss in a row, Asuka transformed. Hikari noticed every aspect. Asuka had the look of an iron gladiator. Her nerves were like cold steel. She held her books tightly as if she were preparing to fight.  
  
'What's wrong with her,' Hikari thought to herself.  
  
Asuka finally gave an answer. A very simple answer. A very simple answer that anyone could understand. "He was weak." That was it. "He was destroyed in battle. That's all."  
  
"N-No! That can't be true! That can't be your reason! Asuka, what's happened to you!"  
  
"Nothing. Nothing has happened."  
  
"What are you talking about? You're just not you anymore, Asuka. Look at yourself. You're like a soldier. You don't even care. He told me that he loved me. Whether it was "sort of" or "kind of", he said it. You're my best friend, Asuka. Why can't you be there for me?"  
  
No answer came from Asuka.  
  
"Well? Even Rei was there to pay her respects."  
  
"I already gave you an answer, Hikari."  
  
Hikari was already depressed from the loss of Touji. But now, because of Asuka, she was filled with anger. The deep sorrow now turned into hatred. "How could you. Asuka, you're my best friend. Why can't you be there for me?!"  
  
"It's just one boy."  
  
"And what if it was Kaji?"  
  
"That's different. Kaji is a man."  
  
"That makes no difference, he's someone you love! Asuka, I hate you! I hate you for not being there!"  
  
"You know you really don't mean that."  
  
"I do! Am I too weak, Asuka? I hate you, Asuka. Those robots did this to you. This is why you're like this. I hate you!" And with that said, Hikari stepped forward and looked as if she was going to slap Asuka across the face. But no. She didn't. She punched Asuka across the face instead!  
  
"Whoa!" Kensuke screamed, watching the beginning of a catfight.  
  
Hikari punched Asuka again. In seconds all of the anger, sorrow, and pain just turned into power. Hikari released another jab to Asuka's nose. Blood could be seen dripping down Asuka's face and onto her skirt. Hikari threw another punch, but Asuka evaded it, and kicked Hikari hard in the stomach. Hikari stopped and dropped to her knees, holding her stomach. The pain made her feel like she wanted to vomit. But, she gathered all of her will and rose back up, only to intercept an uppercut to the chin. Hikari flew back and hit the ground hard. Asuka merely turned around and entered the school. Hikari lay there in pain.  
  
"Are you okay?" Kensuke asked.  
  
"I'm . . . I'm just fine." Hikari shot up, even with the lingering pain, ran off.  
  
* * * * *  
  
After school had ended, everyone rushed out of school. No one had to stay behind and work because the class representative was absent.  
  
Shinji threw the basketball. It hit the rim of the basket and bounced right off. Shinji sighed and picked up the ball. He threw the ball again, and missed. Nothing, not his SDAT, his friends, or even this outdated game could help him. He threw the basketball a third time, and missed. "What's the use," he said to himself. The ball bounced against the ground and continuously bounced until someone picked it up. Rei picked up the ball and held it in her hands.  
  
"Hello, Ikari-kun."  
  
"Ayanami! I didn't see you there."  
  
"I only recently arrived."  
  
Shinji was silent. He was still very depressed.  
  
"It is not your fault, Ikari."  
  
"Yes it is. I stabbed my own best friend. I stabbed Unit 03 and killed him. I killed him, Ayanami, I killed him!"  
  
"Then, if it is your fault for stabbing him, it is my fault as well for not being able to assist you in defeating the Angel, and is everyone else's fault for not being able to properly take Suzuhara-kun to a shelter."  
  
"I guess you're right."  
  
Rei threw the basketball and made it in the basket.  
  
"Nice shot, Ayanami."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
The ball bounced against the ground. Ayanami walked over and picked it up. She held it tightly in her hands.  
  
"Ayanami, do you ever remember being told anything about my mother?"  
  
"Explain."  
  
"Like, do you ever remember being told you were expendable."  
  
"Of course. We all are."  
  
"No, not by another pilot. But I mean, expendable as in, there is, well, another you."  
  
Rei dropped the basketball.  
  
(Flashback)  
  
The Year 2010:  
  
Chibi Rei Ayanami sat down in a chair. Doctor Naoko Akagi watched the little girl and informed her of a few of her major "purposes".  
  
"Rei, in a few years you'll be piloting what is known as Evangelion Unit 00, the first bio-human robot. You'll be undertaking quite a large responsibility."  
  
"I understand."  
  
'She acts so much like an adult.' Naoko thought to herself. "And another thing Rei, Commander Ikari thought I should tell you this. I'm only telling you this once, and you'll never here it again. You are expendable. You are merely a clone. You contain DNA of Yui Ikari, the Angel, Lilith, and many other unnamed "donors". There are in fact, many Rei Ayanamis. You are just one of many. If you die, you will be replaced and be given a shot to blank out a few memories of your "previous life" for precautionary reasons. Over time, however, you'll most likely recall many of your memories as if you were reforming bonds with the people you had known. Is this understood?"  
  
Rei merely nodded. (End Flashback)  
  
"When I was the first, I was informed of the extent of my expendability. I am aware there are clones of myself."  
  
"So you know. What did you mean when you said, 'when you were the first', Ayanami."  
  
"When I was the first. When I was the first Rei Ayanami. My soul continues on into the next Rei Ayanami. I am the third, brainwashed upon awakening. I have recovered a number of my memories, however."  
  
"S-So you mean you're really the same person?"  
  
"Correct."  
  
This was a real shock to Shinji. But, he wanted to continue with his "clone investigation" that he had only begun minutes ago. "Ayanami, what about my mother? Were you ever told that you were partially my mother."  
  
"Only my skin, with major gene alterations. I think the Commander has an obsession with your mother, so he made me to appear in her image. I am slightly more Angel than human, Ikari. This lilum form is only an appearance. You appear to be lilum, but I have explained to you that you contain Angel "contamination". All in all, I am a person whose soul is derived from Lilith."  
  
"Lilith? The Angel in Terminal Dogma? Kaworu said something about it."  
  
"I watched Nagisa-kun. He found that all souls, human and Angel alike, are derived from it."  
  
"So we're all the same?"  
  
"I suppose."  
  
"This is just all one big mystery unraveling in front of me. I wish I could see Kaworu and Touji again. I'm going to go Ayanami. I'll see you later."  
  
"Pilot Ikari, wait."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Let us form a pact."  
  
"A-A pact?"  
  
"I shall call you Shinji, and you shall call me Rei."  
  
"Okay, that sounds good. It sounds much more friendly."  
  
"Thank you, Shinji."  
  
"Thank me?"  
  
"You treat me as an individual. As a unique being. Not even the Commander acknowledges that."  
  
"Your welcome, Aya . . . Rei. See you later."  
  
Shinji walked away. Rei turned around and picked up the basketball. She threw it and made another basket. As Shinji walked, he smiled. He was glad he was able to get a little closer with Rei, even though it was only a little. But she was one person he really could talk to and trust. She was the only person in Tokyo-3 he NEVER EVER had to impress. Then again, nothing ever impressed her. But there was no point to do so, anyway. For Shinji, the bottom line was that Rei was someone he really could talk to.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"I hate what Bardiel is plotting," Kaworu said to Arael, which he had been telling himself for over a thousand times.  
  
"He's very idealistic. He is trying to initiate Third Impact by going back in the form of a lilum."  
  
"I hope Shinji can stop him before he can complete his mission."  
  
"So far, him, and three others have gone back. The other Angels keep telling me that they don't know how Bardiel is brining them back in new forms. Nagisa, I'm going to keep my promise. You will be able to see those two you love so much again."  
  
"Thank you, Arael. You are my only friend here."  
  
"I'm your friend?"  
  
"Of course you are."  
  
"Thank you. Nagisa, I have a question."  
  
"What is it, Arael?"  
  
"Why is it that sometimes you do not stare at me?"  
  
"Well, how do I explain this. The image of your soul is in the form of a female lilum. And you are naked. It is a lilum hormone."  
  
"I see. That must explain why I suddenly do not look at you Nagisa. You are in the image of a male lilum. Is this out of respect?"  
  
Kaworu was surprised. Arael was becoming much more lilum like every day. She was changing bit by bit. Now she was getting hormones. "Yes, Arael, it is out of respect."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Shinji must feel horrible," Misato said to herself. She paced around the house with absolutely nothing to do. "Where's Kaji when you need him."  
  
"Right here." Kaji enigmatically appeared.  
  
"Shinji is really going through a rough time. Do you think you can appear to him and help him out?"  
  
"Nope. I can only appear to you. - The one and only Katsuragi Misato."  
  
"This isn't the time for jokes. I'm being serious."  
  
"I am, too. I can only appear to you."  
  
"Then you're pretty much useless right now."  
  
"Am I? Don't you need some consoling? You've got to be hurting, too."  
  
"W-What are you talking about?"  
  
Kaji vanished and reappeared and began to walk on the ceiling. "You're afraid that . . ." He vanished again and reappeared behind Misato. "Afraid that he'll begin to act distant again. He'll slam the door on you when you talk to him and he won't even pay attention to what you have to say."  
  
"T-That's not true! That's not going to happen! Shinji is Shinji, he's a nice boy!"  
  
"Really? Didn't you want him to act a little more like a man?"  
  
"Shut up! I never wanted that!"  
  
"You've just gained one degree of trust a few days back, but now, you're going to lose ten degrees of trust just for the reason he's lost another friend. He killed someone that he called a friend. And because of that, you have the pleasure of being able to witness his grief and pain flying out of control."  
  
"Leave me alone."  
  
Kaji vanished and reappeared on a chair in front of the kitchen table. "Didn't you want me here?"  
  
"Leave me alone!" She walked over to the table and flipped it over onto Kaji. Kaji disappeared. His voice then began to ring throughout Misato's head. "But you know I'm right . . ."  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
  
Shinji slowly walked the streets of Tokyo-3 with no real destination.  
  
"Hi, Shinji-chan!" came from a familiar playful childish voice."  
  
"Hello, Schala."  
  
"How are you today?"  
  
Shinji and the seven-year-old girl were now walking together. "Not so good."  
  
"I saw what happened. That isn't your fault. That big meanie tricked you."  
  
"You saw the battle?"  
  
"Mmhmm."  
  
"You shouldn't stay out there and watch from there. It's very dangerous. You could've gotten hurt!"  
  
"You care about me?"  
  
"I care about a lot of people. Listen, promise me that you'll never ever do that again."  
  
"Okay, I promise, daddy."  
  
Shinji was startled by what Schala called him. "Why did you call me . . . "daddy"? I'm not your father."  
  
"But you're the only man that cared about me. So you're like a daddy to me."  
  
"Don't you have a father?"  
  
"Yes. You are."  
  
"I'm not even old enough to be a father. I don't think you should call me your "daddy"."  
  
"I don't have a real father. But you actually care about me. So can't I call you my daddy?"  
  
He now looked into Schala's innocent face. Shinji finally gave in. And actually, liked that idea that someone called him something out of respect. "Okay, you can call me "daddy"."  
  
"Thank you, daddy! Uh oh, it's getting late. My mommy might be worried." She began to run off. "Goodbye, daddy!"  
  
"Her . . . mother? Would have I turned out so cheerful if I was a girl?" Shinji continued walking. It was about time to go "home".  
  
* * * * *  
  
The monoliths of Seele appeared. "You have done well, Bardiel."  
  
"We were told Unit 03 has been completely destroyed."  
  
"Soon will be the time to initiate the Instrumentality of Man."  
  
Bardiel looked left and right. "Of course I succeeded. If necessary, I can bring back more Angels."  
  
"How is it possible that you can?"  
  
"Did you not open the Sea of Dirac?"  
  
All members of Seele were still. This was their way of saying "no".  
  
"In the Nevada region of the United States, the Sea of Dirac opened twice. The first time swallowing an area, the second time, releasing Evangelion Unit 04. When this had occurred, I learned I had the ability to send Angel's back in various forms."  
  
"Leliel, the shadow."  
  
"Ramiel, the form."  
  
"Sachiel, the humanoid."  
  
Bardiel nodded, these guys at Seele knew their stuff.  
  
Keel then called out to Bardiel. "Now we will need another Angel for our purposes - Ireul."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Hikari sat on top of a building. Her blood was dried up all over her skirt and face. People were probably looking for her now. The physical pain was gone, but all of the mental pain lingered. Her tears were fresh. Her lover died and her best friend stabbed her in the back. She couldn't believe it. It was like there was no longer a point to life anymore. Everything was nothing. Nothing was everything. Hikari now stood on top of the building. "There is nothing left for me in this World. Nothing. Nothing!" Hikari closed her eyes and tried to trap the new tears. The wind no rushed through her hair. She held her head tightly as she heard her own terrifying screams in her mind. "Nothing!" she screamed one last time before throwing herself backward off the building. In less than a second she hit the ground hard and ended up like a pancake. Hikari landed right in front of a person walking by. Hikari's blood splattered all over the sidewalk. Her eyes were wide open and her head titled to the right. Blood flooded out of her mouth. Her arms and legs were limp, it looked almost every bone in the body was broken. Blood had exploded all over the legs of the person walking by. So much blood that it even was able to reach her arm. Asuka looked down at Hikari with no expression on her face. She was pale. Not because her "best friend" lay there dead but because of the disgusting way she died. Asuka merely stepped over the body and continued her path home . . .  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Please review! I hope you like what I'm doing with Asuka, Shinji, and Rei, plus with our deceased Angels. If you haven't noticed, the story has gotten a little darker. Yes, this is still going to be a Shinji-Rei, which is gradually working. We'll get into the relationship say, somewhere at the end of next chapter. But, I don't want to give away spoilers for the next Chapter, which is really good, too. but for a "preview", Ireul, if you remember, was the Angel that infiltrated the MAGI. 


	6. Confusion in Tokyo-3

Quick Notes: This is probably the best chapter yet, and I think you'll agree. It's got some darkness, mecha (not exactly a battle), and character development. A lot of people usually portray Asuka in three ways. 1) Exactly how she was in the show. 2) Slowly changing for the 'better'. 3) Going crazy for no specific reason. (And I read one my reviews, Asuka WON'T go crazy) But, from what you've seen from the last chapter, it looks like she is, but she won't. Some people are just missing the point.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Neon Genesis Evangelion: Between Day and Night  
  
Chapter VI: Confusion in Tokyo-3  
  
"We've been receiving reports that the Second Child has been acting odd." Keel Lorenz and all of the other members of Seele's colors lit up.  
  
"Is this your doing, Bardiel?"  
  
"What are you trying to do contaminating one of the Eva pilots?"  
  
Bardiel slammed his fist down. A black, electrical discharge came from beneath his fist. "Do you dare question my motives?"  
  
"We find it quite odd that you are working with gradual steps against Nerv."  
  
"Do you forget what I have done? I virused the first Unit 03! Nerv will destroy themselves from within, I have succeeded in bringing out a piece of her and mutating it."  
  
"We are placing our trust in you, Bardiel. Do not make the same mistake Ikari has made."  
  
"Do not worry. After all, Ireul will be arriving soon."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Hikari's dead, I don't believe it." Shinji said to himself after another long day of school "Her and Touji were going to hit it off well . . . at least they're together now." Tokyo-3 was going through hell the past few days. People were dying and everything in site was being destroyed. Surviving only delayed what was inevitable.  
  
"Shinji," a voice called out.  
  
"Aya . . . Rei?"  
  
"Hello, Shinji."  
  
"Rei, did you need something?"  
  
"No. You looked depressed during class."  
  
"I . . . just can't believe Hikari is dead. She threw herself off a building.  
  
Rei really didn't know how to help comfort Ikari. She hadn't done this or wanted to this before, but for someone reason, she wanted to right now. She wanted to help him.  
  
"I'm going to go, Rei. I really don't feel well."  
  
"Goodbye, Shinji."  
  
"See you later, Rei."  
  
"Shinji."  
  
"Yes, Rei?"  
  
"I . . . I am frequently clumsy expressing my true feelings. But I wish to assist you, Shinji."  
  
"Thanks. It's nice to know someone really cares about me."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Asuka walked alone. She had walked home unaccompanied for some time now. This was her choice to do this. Nothing else really mattered anymore. Everyone would expect Asuka to be the one crying the most, mourning the most, and to be the one talking about how great a person Hikari really was.  
  
'No way.'  
  
It's not that she didn't care, it was just that it wasn't any. She was Asuka's friend. However, there was one small problem - she was too much a nobody. Asuka was meant to be a "somebody". Asuka's goal from the beginning until death was to be the best. Nothing else mattered. When she had been chosen for Eva, she was so happy. Ever since she's begun to pilot Eva, she's felt like a somebody. She was important.  
  
'Of course I'm important. I'm Asuka Soryu Langley.'  
  
Asuka Soryu Langley - best of the best of the best. But was she? Was she still the best?  
  
'Damn those two.'  
  
There was Shinji. The spineless wimp/baka/jerk known as the Third Child, respective pilot of Evangelion Unit 01. Asuka thought everything through. He was in her way. He was always in her way. He had to step in and show that he was the best. He defeated a lot more Angels than her and his synch was a lot higher. And now Rei, the emotionless wonder bitch, ex-pilot of Unit 00 now pilot of Unit 04, has become a bigger threat then ever with her "psychic hotline" powers.  
  
'They're in my way.'  
  
At first glance, Asuka looked like a hot girl who was like any other free lady walking the streets. At a second glance, it was the same. But when you get to know her it's an entirely different story. Why?  
  
'Simple.'  
  
You CAN'T know her. No one, absolutely, positively nobody knew the real Asuka Soryu Langley. Every being had an AT Field, Asuka had only recently figured this. The AT Field of a human was what closed off the mind of every human. And Asuka also figured an AT Field given off by a human is a weapon. Not in the sense of a weapon like an Eva Unit of Angel has, but in the sense of psychological and philosophical weapon given off by words and feelings spawned off by the ego, self-image, and impressions. Knowing Asuka is impossible.  
  
'Impossible.'  
  
The ego, self-image, impressions, blah, blah, blah . . . every other little piece of the human mind that forms the inner images of person given off by Asuka are too great for anyone to comprehend. Asuka's AT Field was too great for anyone to handle. Any feeling or thoughts are nothing compared to Asuka's. The impression given off by Asuka can't be handled by anyone. Why? It's too scary to even imagine what it's like. She seemed nice to begin with. She wanted to be friends with the emotionless bitch . . . if she wasn't an emotionless bitch . . . and maybe she'd even be the lover of a spineless baka . . . if he wasn't a spineless baka. But on the inside, it's too ugly and horrific to imagine. The impression she would give off if she expressed her feelings would scare the hell out of a person. Why was she like this? Well, maybe God made some people hunters and others the hunted.  
  
Asuka laughed.  
  
Asuka was once a friendly person with an ugly inside. Now she was a person who thought being friendly would just hold her back from achieving victory with an even more ugly inside. Asuka was walking hell-on-Earth that looked like a heavenly Angel. Everything else was pathetic compared to Asuka. Nothing was worthy of being around her. No one respected Asuka. Why? No one was good enough to have the right to respect her. No one.  
  
"Hi!"  
  
Asuka turned around and saw a little girl with gleaming green eyes and purple hair.  
  
"Whoa . . ."  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"You're hair is on fire!"  
  
"My hair is red! Are you stupid or something?!"  
  
Schala stepped back, turned around, and ran off. "That's not a nice person."  
  
Asuka continued her trek home. That little girl wasn't worthy enough to be around Asuka. She was little, pathetic, weak, and vulnerable. She shouldn't fell bad, because everyone else was exactly the same. If Asuka had hundreds of millions of fans, not one of them could truly understand her. They would sometimes probably portray her as a lover, a nice person on the inside, or maybe just a normal, everyday teen.  
  
'Bakas.'  
  
If they did that, they weren't Asuka fans in the first place. Asuka Soryu Langley was formed from the shaping of nobody. She formed herself through bonds made with her Eva and her enemies. Her ultimate goal is to win every battle in order to live at her fullest. Why? Because if she didn't, she wouldn't actually be Asuka Soryu Langley. Asuka is Asuka, and no matter how you put it, she is a winner. She wasn't meant to be a winner or had to strive to be a winner, she was born a winner. And defeating Angels is what she did. By beating Angels merely represents she's a winner. And that's what winners do - win. Another reason was that it was fun. Asuka didn't want to do anything that wasn't And what if her enemy had feelings? What if they Angels had feelings?  
  
'Too bad. Better luck next Angel.'  
  
Asuka now approached her apartment building. As she did, her deceiving eyes stared straight in that direction. And the expression on her face would be bewildering if anyone saw it. No one would be able to tell if that was a smile or grin on her face . . . or maybe both.  
  
A car now pulled up beside Asuka. It was Misato. "Asuka, we've detected an Angel, let's go!"  
  
Another chance to show she's a winner.  
  
And it looked like Bardiel could really work his magic.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Where is it?" Shigeru screamed.  
  
"I don't know. It just disappeared a minute ago!" Hyuga desperately searched for where the Angel may have gone.  
  
"Nothing's been detected for the last minute!" Maya worked hard as well.  
  
Misato entered Central and came up next to Hyuga. "Where's the Angel?"  
  
"I don't know. We've lost it. We can't get any clear readings."  
  
Maya's eyes now opened widely. "Oh my God! AT Field detected in front of Heaven's Door!"  
  
"What?!" Misato screamed.  
  
"She's right! Oh God, Heaven's Door is opening!"  
  
"How? How did it get down to Terminal Dogma?!"  
  
"We don't know! Nothing can get down there in time, none of the Units would be quick enough!"  
  
"Another AT Field!" Maya shouted. "Another AT Field located in the city!"  
  
Misato was puzzled; she didn't know how to handle this much confusion. "What's the pattern?"  
  
"We're not getting anything!" Hyuga was doing as much as he could but was confused just as much as everyone else. "We're not sure if it's an Angel."  
  
Ritsuko stepped up to Commander Ikari's desk. "Commander, 'you-know-what' has this ability."  
  
"It's in town?"  
  
"Yes. But I'm not sure she would do something like this."  
  
"We can't take any risks. Deploy Units 01 and 02 immediately!"  
  
"It's probably powerful enough to beat the two if it played its cards right."  
  
"I'm well aware of that."  
  
"And that's why you decided not to let your doll go?"  
  
"No, send Rei to Terminal Dogma. If the Angel is located there, we must stop it, even if it may be too late.  
  
Shinji, Asuka, and Rei awaited orders from their Units, only to now be informed that only Shinji and Asuka would be deployed. Units 01 and 02 shot up the elevators at high speeds. Rei was then informed she was traveling to Terminal Dogma.  
  
Misato was hoping some sort of straight answer would arrive from all of this. "Why can't we detect anything other than its AT Field?"  
  
"I don't know." Hyuga said. "I'm really not sure. Damnit, there are 27 AT Fields coming from Tokyo-3! As if it's surrounded Nerv!"  
  
"No way! That can't be possible! How can there be 27 Angels, plus one in Terminal Dogma!"  
  
Everyone know felt the ground shake and all of the computer consoles began to fade.  
  
Misato frantically looked around. "What's going on?"  
  
"There's an AT Field shutting out everything. Almost all scanning devices have been destroyed!"  
  
"Subatomic particles, visuals, everything's just been shut out!"  
  
Maya looked at Misato. "Another AT Field detected!"  
  
"She's right," Hyuga added. "It's location is . . . right here! That's how it's shutting everything out! God, the AT Field located here is larger than anyone we've encountered before!"  
  
Maya was now calmed. It wasn't the calmness where something was pleasurable; it was the odd calmness when something was really wrong. "I've found the Angel."  
  
Misato turned her attention to her. "Well, where is it?"  
  
"You remember how the twelfth Angel infiltrated the MAGI?"  
  
"I remember."  
  
"We've got a dozen of them in the MAGI."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"S-She's right! They're all over the place!"  
  
"Get Doctor Akagi to a console NOW! We need to get these Angels out!"  
  
Maya now became frantic again. "M-Missiles!"  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"Missiles have been launched all over the World! There's an N2 reaction in Moscow, a missile must've crashed into an N2 Mine."  
  
Misato looked on in horror. This was getting seriously out of control. She now turned to the screamed Hyuga. "Missiles are heading here!"  
  
"Here? Nerv?!"  
  
"The coordinates are set for all over Tokyo-3! The other MAGI in the World are being taken over from here!"  
  
"Is there any way we can stop them?"  
  
"I think the Evas can try."  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
  
Above ground, Evangelion Units 01 and 02 walked around the city. There was nothing. No Angels anywhere.  
  
"Shinji! Asuka!"  
  
"What is it, Misato?"  
  
"There are missiles coming toward Tokyo-3. Do you think you can pull something off with your AT Fields?"  
  
Asuka smiled, now delighted she gets to show off some of her skills. "We can do it."  
  
"The missiles will be coming in fast, so get ready."  
  
"You can count on me."  
  
Shinji was silent the entire time. He can tell something was wrong. "Mother, I can feel you, you're feeling very tense. What's wrong? Mother? Mother? What's wrong? Why won't you answer me, mother? Mother? Mother!?"  
  
After Shinji let out his last scream, Unit 01 began to act on its own. Shinji tried his best to handle the controls and keep everything in order, but could hardly do so. "Mother! Stop! Please! Just tell me what's wrong!" The Unit 01 looked as if it was going to go berserk. But, Shinji wouldn't let this happen. He didn't want to go out of control, not now. Soon, he was able to settle down the Unit. "Mother? I can hear you now? What's wrong? Something has control over you? Just settle down, fight whatever is trying to take control of you." Shinji now made an attempt to sense the Angels. Nothing. Nothing was there.  
  
"Missiles!" Asuka screamed. She could see them coming down now. Shinji could see them as well. Asuka now tried to activate her AT Field. "It's not working! I can't project my AT Field!"  
  
Shinji tried to project his AT Field. "My AT Field isn't working, either!"  
  
At the same time, all of Nerv was alive, all trying to take control of the MAGI. Maya was doing as much as she could from her console. She now noticed 14 Angels were crawling around within the MAGI. "How can they multiply inside in machine? It's not logical that something organic can reproduce in an inorganic machine." Then, it hit her.  
  
"The MAGI are trying to self-destruct!" Hyuga shouted.  
  
Ritsuko was working just as hard. This was harder then before since she was now dealing with many Angels. "Mother, you protect yourself or else we're all going to go up in flames."  
  
"Who are you talking to?" asked that nuisance voice within Ritsuko.  
  
"Just shut up, Tsuroki. This isn't the time."  
  
"Something must've uploaded the Angels into the MAGI," Maya said to herself. "But who? Who would do that? Why would they do that? Who? Why? What was their purpose? Who could it be? No, it couldn't be  
  
Ritsuko-san. It has to be one of the other techs, but who?"  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
  
Deep within Nerv, Unit 04 slowly moved down past the tenth layer down to Terminal Dogma to see if an enemy Angel was really located down there. Rei waited patiently within her Unit. Soon she passed the last layer and came up to an open Heaven's Door. Rei looked back and forth and saw no enemy Angel. She summoned her senses in an attempt to sense if an enemy Angel was concealing itself here. She sensed no Angel, no Angel that was a threat, anyway.  
  
"There is an Angel here."  
  
Unit 04 slowly moved forward. Rei realized she'd been her before. She slowly recalled her memory of when she was the second. She retrieved a specific item from here. Rei quickly recollected what the image of the weapon. It was a double helix spear - the Lance of Longinus. Rei could now even feel the weapon moving around in space. She had Unit 04 keep moving. She moved into the open Heaven's Door and saw no enemy Angel. She looked straightforward and now saw Lilith. "Angel. This one is the mother of all life, human and Angel alike." She continued to look at it. This large white, humanoid hanging against the wall of Terminal Dogma. Rei was in a trance. She slowly began to realize the entire point of it being kept here . . .  
  
* * * * *  
  
Above ground, Kensuke was outside the shelters. He wanted to find a way to watch a battle between the Evas and the Angels at all costs. Now, he was able to see it. He was overexcited and filled with joy. He pulled out his video camera and began to videotape Unit 02. "This is great." He now looked around and saw that there was no Angel or anything. He was hoping for a battle.  
  
"The missiles are coming in fast," Asuka said. "I still can't project my AT Field!"  
  
"Mine won't project either! What's going on!"  
  
The missiles now came in. When Asuka first saw them, there were hardly any, now she saw large groups of them. The missiles came down and began to pummel both Units.  
  
"Damnit . . . I'm being bombarded here and I can't do a thing. At least me Eva can stand up to the missiles."  
  
Kensuke stared up. "Whoa . . . I hope Shinji's alright." Kensuke turned around and saw even more missiles. But these ones weren't aimed for the Evas. The barrage of missiles came down and began to destroy anything that could be destroyed. Explosions were surrounding Kensuke. He began to run for his life. He looked up and saw a missile pointing down as if it were aimed at him. He continued to run. He felt the explosion not too far behind him. He was thrown forward as he felt the intense fiery heat. He looked into the sky once again and saw there were even more missiles coming in. He tried to get up, but the bottom of his pants was stuck under some debris. "Come on . . . get . . . out!" he said as he tried to pull it out. He struggled with it and soon pulled it out. He got up and began to run. He felt the extreme heat given off by the missile explosions. He covered his head with his hands as he ran. He didn't know what to do. He wasn't trained for this. Even more missiles were coming down now. Cars were now exploding. The intense outbursts threw Kensuke down to the ground. As he tried to get back up, he scraped his knee badly. He began to run again, hoping to get back to the shelters. Kensuke took off his glasses and threw them to the ground, as they were now cracked.  
  
"Isn't this what you wanted?"  
  
"What? Who said that?" he asked as he continued to run from the scrambling missiles.  
  
"Isn't this what you wanted?"  
  
"Who is this?"  
  
"Isn't this what you wanted? Isn't this what you wanted? Isn't this what you wanted? Isn't this what you wanted? Isn't this what you wanted? Isn't this what you wanted? Isn't this what you wanted? Isn't this what you wanted? Isn't this what you wanted? Isn't this what you wanted? Isn't this what you wanted? Isn't this what you wanted? Isn't this what you wanted? Isn't this what you wanted? Isn't this what you wanted? Isn't this what you wanted? Isn't this what you wanted? Isn't this what you wanted? Isn't this what you wanted? Isn't this what you wanted? Isn't this what you wanted? ISN'T THIS WHAT YOU WANTED?!"  
  
"Yes, b-but take me out! I-I'm not ready for this!"  
  
"ISN'T THIS WHAT YOU WANTED?!?!?!"  
  
"I hate this!"  
  
"DO YOU? DO YOU? DO YOU!? THIS IS WHAT YOU WANTED!"  
  
Kensuke covered his ears hoping the voices would go away. The extreme heat was everywhere around him. Debris was raining everywhere. As he ran, he saw Unit 01 trying to defend against the missiles. Another missile came towards Unit 01, but this time, it carried an N2 Mine. The missile with the N2 Mine crashed into the Eva and caused a large explosion. Kensuke felt the large- scale explosion and was thrown to the ground. His entire left arm was on fire. He was in too much shock and filled with too much fear to realize he was on fire. When he finally felt the heat he looked at his left arm and screamed in horror. To make things worse, more missiles were raining down. He tried to run but fell to the ground again. He got back up and tried to continue running, but his right foot was badly injured. He couldn't feel the pain. That would be impossible - the fear was the only feeling that could be felt.  
  
Kensuke now felt an odd feeling. Something was trying to take over his mind. He grabbed onto his head with his right hand. He couldn't feel the fire crawling into his shoulder but was too occupied with the thing that was trying to take over his mind. "Stop this, please. Leave me alone. Let me live. Please. I'm at my knees. Just please, let me get out of here."  
  
"IN BATTLE, YOU CAN'T ASK THE ENEMY TO LOSE!"  
  
"But I'm not a soldier. I'm just a poor kid with a pathetic dream." He now witnessed many missiles come down hard. The missiles penetrated one of the deep shelters. A missile now ventured in and exploded, violently throwing people all over the place. It was a bloody mess. Fire, blood, debris, skin, and a middle finger or two dispersed throughout the area. Kensuke now saw it. The fire was now up to his shoulder but was dying down. He dragged his limp body over to what he saw - his mother. It was her body. He upped body at least. Her legs her completely gone. Another missile now came crashing down and exploded, incinerating the body and all of the bodies around it. Kensuke cried out loud. He had no strength to pull through . . ."  
  
* * * * *  
  
In Nerv . . .  
  
"Even more missiles coming in from all sides!" Hyuga screamed.  
  
"Even more? How is that possible? Where are they coming from?"  
  
"We're not even sure! Eva Unit 01 was been damaged from an N2 Mine but can continue defending!"  
  
Maya continued working from her console but was slower than ever. "Who? Who would upload Angels into the MAGI?"  
  
(Flashback) "Nothing really. Just tinkering with a few things. Uploads and downloads, it's amazing how fast things can be done today. Some people don't even realize it." (End Flashback)  
  
Maya shot back. She realized who. She looked under her console and saw a shotgun. No. She would never handle a weapon in her life. If her life were on the line she would never touch a gun. She could be paid a million dollars and she still would never pick up a gun. Not even touch it with a stick from meters away. But, now the lives of her colleagues were on the line. Everyone she knew. Everyone she loved. Everyone that was in her real life. 'What to do? What to do? What to do?!' She had a choice, take the gun or leave the gun. She tried to think of an alternative. But now she remembered not even Ritsuko could stop the Angels at this moment. There was no alternative. 'I'm going to regret this for the rest of my life.'  
  
Maya took the rifle underneath her console and ran up to where Misato was. "Maya, what are you doing with a gun?"  
  
Maya quickly took aim. Her hands were shaking but the aim was good enough. She shot Shigeru in the back of the head. His corpse was thrown over his console by the force of the rifle. Misato ripped the gun away from Maya. "Why did you that?!"  
  
"H-He was uploading Angels into the MAGI! She quickly took a seat at Shigeru's bloody console and began to work. Misato watched her. Maya was easily able to filter out all of the fake Angels and soon found one Angel slowly moving throughout the MAGI. Maya, with her computer skills, was able to lock the Angel down in one area as if it were computer data and quickly deleted it as if it were just a program. All of the interference, AT Fields, and fake Angels disappeared.  
  
Misato smiled. "Good job, Maya."  
  
Maya looked at Shigeru's body in total disgust. "Get the medics here - NOW!"  
  
* * * * *  
  
Shinji sat by Kensuke's bed in the Nerv hospital. His entire left arm had 90% burns and a few bones in his right leg were broken. Behind Shinji was a silent Rei, who decided to come of her own will. Shinji stared at his friend. He looked very shaken up. "How did this happen? Why did this happen? Why?"  
  
"Shinji."  
  
Shinji didn't even realize Kensuke was awake, or even conscious. "Kensuke? Kensuke!"  
  
"Hey, Shinji, glad to see you're okay." Kensuke was shivering. His left arm and right leg were totally limp.  
  
"Kensuke, what happened to you? Are you alright?"  
  
"I'm a little shaken, but I'm okay."  
  
"You don't look too okay.."  
  
"I know. I'm just shaken a little. Everything's just spinning in the wrong direction."  
  
"You should not speak much," said Rei.  
  
"I'll b-be okay. You know Shinji, I had such a stupid dream. I can't be a soldier or an Eva pilot. I can't even handle it."  
  
"You really shouldn't say that."  
  
"But I-It's the truth. It's really scary out there. I was so stupid. I really never realized what it was like. Shinji, I want you to burn my files. Every Nerv file I've ever hacked. Just burn them. They're not important anymore."  
  
Rei checked the time, it was time for her to go. "Shinji, I must go know. Goodbye, Aida-kun."  
  
"Goodbye, Rei." Rei left. She slowly made her way to her destination - Gendou's office.  
  
Kensuke stared straight up at the ceiling. "You should go, too."  
  
"No, Kensuke. I can't."  
  
"You shouldn't spend too much time worrying about me, they say I'll be out in two or three months . . . even though my burns are permanent."  
  
". . ."  
  
"Listen, Shinji, I may not be a love expert but I'm good enough to know it would either be a relationship between you and Asuka where everyone else knew expect you two . . . or a relationship where you and Ayanami would open up to each other. You really should see Rei, spending time with her is a good thing."  
  
"I know. My mother told me that - " Shinji stopped in mid-sentence.  
  
"Your . . . mother?"  
  
"It's . . . a long story."  
  
"I don't even think I want to hear it. But, you should see Rei. It looked like she was going somewhere, so you really should see her later."  
  
"I think I will."  
  
"See you later, Shinji. And don't do anything naughty tonight."  
  
Shinji blushed. "Goodbye, Kensuke."  
  
With all of that said, Shinji left Kensuke's hospital room. He ran to his apartment room. He was in tears. People were coming and going as if there wasn't a tomorrow. Darkness and hatred surrounded Shinji. He really didn't know what to do other then look for Rei's help. Rei . . . he probably asked for her help before in dreams. He was so pathetic, yet Rei helped him.  
  
'Sometimes I even forget she's a girl.'  
  
Shinji sat in his room and put on his SDAT. He closed his eyes as he began to listen. It was about 5:00 PM, and he had time to take a short rest.  
  
Shinji was now lying on a bed. He looked around. This wasn't Misato's apartment. He got up from the bed, which was all white. There was no window. All there was here was a dressed with clothes, a white bed, an antique chair, some painting materials, and pictures people all over the wall. He felt as if he had been here for days, weeks even. Shinji looked at the door. It was made of steel. He walked up to it and knocked on it. A voice came from the outside. "Stupid psychotic idiots! Can't you stay quiet during our lunch break!"  
  
Shinji shot back and sat on the bed. He was in a psych ward. He looked up at the pictures on the wall: Asuka, Misato, Touji, Kensuke, Gendou, Fuyutsuki, Maya, Shigeru, Hyuga, Kaji, and Hikari. 'Isn't something missing?' He looked at them again and again. 'Why is my father up there?' It was too bad he wasn't tall enough to reach the picture on the wall. 'Something is missing, no, wait, maybe two things are missing.' Shinji lied down. He had too much off a headache to think. He began to sleep. Sleep in his dream. It was as if you were watching yourself sleep. He woke up, and it was as if many days had passed. He was completely bored. So, he set up the paint set. He sat down and held the paints as if he were an artist. 'What to draw . . . hmm . . .' His mind was blank. He really wasn't sure what to draw. Then, he saw his chair. And so, he painted that, along with the things surrounding it.  
  
'A chair.'  
  
He painted another one.  
  
'It was another chair.'  
  
And so, he decided to paint another chair.  
  
'It's another chair.'  
  
And again and again and again.  
  
'Chairs, I think I might be getting good at this.'  
  
For the next few "days" he drew chairs. Why? He didn't know himself. But for some odd reason, he enjoyed painting the chairs. He tried to think why he would enjoy drawing something as dull as a chair. Then, Shinji heard a heavy knock against the door. He turned his attention to it. He heavy knock came again. "You have a visitor!"  
  
"A visitor? Umm, okay, can you send my visitor in?"  
  
The heavy door swung open and Rei entered. The door closed behind her as she stepped in. "Hello, Shinji."  
  
"Rei! What a surprise! You should take a seat."  
  
Rei sat down in the chair. "How are they treating you here?"  
  
"Okay, I guess."  
  
"I thought you might have wanted to know the status of everyone else in Nerv." It sounded like she was debriefing him.  
  
"Not really. But, how are you?"  
  
"I am well."  
  
Shinji stared at Rei, who was sitting in the chair he'd been drawing the past few days. Then, a sudden urge overtook him. He needed to ask her a question. "Rei?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Can I paint you? I mean, a picture."  
  
"If it pleases you."  
  
"Just stay still." Shinji began painting right away. He drew the features and everything that needed to be added. Soon, he was finished. "Done!" he said with delight. Rei stood up and walked behind him to look at the painting. It was Rei. He smiled, but then a sudden frown over took his face. "I think I messed up drawing the hair."  
  
"No, it is excellent. You have a talent."  
  
"Y-You really think so?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Thanks, Rei . . . for coming to visit me and letting me use you as a model."  
  
"You are welcome." She left.  
  
Shinji looked at his painting of Rei. It was good. Very good. Better than his pictures of the chair. Then, hit him. He knew why he drew so many chairs. He counted how many pictures of chairs he painted. There were exactly eleven pictured. Shinji looked up at the pictured on the wall. There were eleven people. There were eleven chairs for eleven people who didn't visit him. But that didn't bother him. The paint on the Rei picture was now dry, so he decided he hold it close to himself. His little monument showing someone actually cared if he went crazy.  
  
Shinji woke up from his dream. He saw it was now 6:15 PM. He rose up and decided that he should go visit Rei.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Shinji slowly opened Rei's door. He slowly made his way into the house. On the couch, someone slept. Shinji took a closer look, and found it was Schala! There was a smile on her face, Shinji found this cute. He walked passed the sleeping girl and into Rei's bedroom. "Rei?"  
  
Rei was sitting on her bed with her knees pulled up to her chest. "Hello, Shinji."  
  
Shini now noticed that his father's glasses that Rei always kept were gone. He turned his attention back to Rei and saw half of a smile was on her face.  
  
"Thank you . . . for coming. I am unaware how, but I knew you would come."  
  
"You're the only person I can talk to, Rei. I don't know anyone else I can express my feelings to."  
  
Rei was silent for a few seconds, but finally spoke. "I do not express my feelings well. But -"  
  
"Yes you do."  
  
Rei was surprised. Even though Shinji was becoming close to her, she knew that they both knew that she didn't express her feelings well.  
  
"You just don't realize it. You express it in your own way. You do a much better job than I ever could do."  
  
"Untrue, Shinji. No one has ever truly paid attention to you. No one has ever attempted to see the real you."  
  
"I knew it."  
  
". . . ?"  
  
"Rei, I care about you."  
  
"I . . . do not fully understand these feelings. Yet, I care about you as well."  
  
"I know that. I should've realized how much a long time before this."  
  
"But Shinji, what if I could never grasp the concept. What if I am not able to . . ."  
  
"Don't say anything like that. We're both different from everyone else."  
  
"You at least are able to fit in society. I do not adept to such."  
  
"And not one person in society can help me like you can."  
  
". . ."  
  
". . ."  
  
"I wish I knew how to reply to your words. You should withdraw them."  
  
"If I were you, I probably wouldn't know, either. I'm not taking them back because this is how I feel."  
  
"Is this because . . . we were born to meet?"  
  
Shinji didn't stutter. His reply was straight, he was sure he was right. "Yes." He saw that rare smile on Rei's face again.  
  
Rei got off the bed and knelt down on the ground. Shinji knelt down next to her. "Ikari, close your eyes."  
  
"Umm . . . okay . . ." He did just that. Rei slowly moved his body back. His head was in Rei's lap. 'A warm feeling, must be good sign.'  
  
"Shinji."  
  
"Yes, Rei?"  
  
"Do you mind if I . . . touch you?"  
  
Shinji really didn't know how to reply to that. But before he could do anything, he felt Rei's hand stroking his cheek. He like this. This was meant to happen - one wimp and one incredibly odd girl. This is where he belonged in Tokyo-3. Enjoying every second with Rei . . .  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
I don't have to say much after this Chapter other than To Be Continued. 


	7. For Something

Wow, it's been a REALLY long time since I uploaded chapter. I vanished back in January without a trace, and here I am, back again, uploading chapters to the story I never finished. What happened during that period while I was gone? I was really busy, but I'm never going to disappear like that again. I've been working on some major projects, one of which including Philanthropy vs. Nerv, but I've got to finish up these fics first. And Maya's OOCness in this chapter is obviously intentional.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Neon Genesis Evangelion: Between Day and Night  
  
Chapter VII: For Something  
  
It's been three days since the attack of the computer virus Angel, and all hell seems to breaking loose in everyone's minds with the exception of two.  
  
Gendou Ikari put down a sheet of paper that explained an evaluation of Ritsuko Akagi. "Suffering from schizophrenia?"  
  
"That seems to be the case," answered Fuyutsuki.  
  
"Interesting. What is the case of Major Katsuragi."  
  
Fuyutsuki handed Gendou another paper. "It seems that her condition is nominal."  
  
"Yes, but we've hidden some cameras in her apartment recently, and according to them, it seems Major Katsuragi is talking to Kaji."  
  
"How accurate are these evaluations?"  
  
"Highly accurate."  
  
"What is the status of Maya Ibuki?"  
  
"She had locked herself in her bedroom. We got a hold of her before she had committed suicide. She seems to have control of her life at this moment, but we are observing her carefully."  
  
"I have heard some rumors that concern two of our pilots. How true are they?"  
  
"It seems that the First Child and Third Child are in fact, pursuing a relationship."  
  
Gendou sighed. Fuyutsuki let out a light laugh. "What seems to be so funny?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Something tells me that I am the one you are laughing at."  
  
He stopped laughing. "Ikari, I would never. I just knew that you would have bad feelings about it. Let it go, Ikari, they're merely children."  
  
"I realize that. However, it may lead to the worst." Gendou replied. "What is the current status of our special search team?"  
  
"They seem to have found the Specialized Central Halo Angel Amplifier. However, everyone time they approach it when it is alone, they begin to feel as if they have been paralyzed."  
  
"I understand. Where has she been sighted?"  
  
Fuyutsuki handed a picture to Gendou. Gendou stared at it. Shinji was in it, so was Rei, but most importantly, "she" was there.  
  
* * * * *  
  
A rainbow colored silhouette of a female appeared in the sky. It was so beautiful and so bright. The blinding beauty was so much that you couldn't help but be blinded. The most beautiful part were the butterfly-like wings that spread across the sky. The seven-year-old little girl that we all knew watched it. But then, it suddenly began to fade into colors slowly floating away. She chased after them, but as she did, a gigantic arm grabbed her from behind. She turned her head and saw the gigantic face of what was grabbing her. She looked at it with no fear, but merely innocence and strength in her face. Then, the fading colors of the female rainbow silhouette appeared above the giant, and the giant gave it a very suspicious look. Only then was the little girl scared . . .  
  
Schala shot awake and screamed. Rei ran into the room and saw Schala. "What's wrong?!"  
  
"I . . . I . . . I had a bad dream."  
  
Rei walked over to the bed and kneeled down next to Schala. She gave her a smile, which seemed to become easier to do because of more reasons to do it. "Is everything fine?"  
  
"I'm alright, mommy."  
  
"Go back to bed, it's too early to wake up now."  
  
"Okay. Goodnight, mommy."  
  
"Goodnight, Schala." Rei walked out of the bedroom and back toward the couch. As she walked, she collapsed to the ground in pain. An enormous pain entered her back. For a few seconds, Rei felt as if she was going to die. But after a short moment, the pain suddenly stopped, and Rei was no longer immobilized. She rose back up and lied down. She didn't know what was wrong with her.  
  
* * * * *  
  
In a place too far away for a mortal to reach in his living portion of life . . .  
  
"I'm becoming very worried," said Kaworu.  
  
"Why? You now know that the two lilum you care about most are pursuing happiness . . . and with each other. What is the point of being worried?"  
  
"What I mean is that I'm very worried about you, Arael."  
  
"For what reason?"  
  
"You've been disappearing often."  
  
"I told you already, I think I may have found a way to return to the lilum World."  
  
"But I'm worried. What if it is really impossible, and that someone is trying to deceive us."  
  
"Stop being absurd, Nagisa. There is no reason to be worried."  
  
"You are not the only thing I'm worried about. I am also worried about us."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"What I am referring to is all of us – the Angels, Arael. Four of us have disappeared. Any one of us could be next."  
  
"That is true. It is Bardiel's work, and we can't do anything about it."  
  
"It is Bardiel, who else would be behind this."  
  
"But how is he pulling Angels from this World to the other World?"  
  
"He could be manipulating his own Sea of Dirac."  
  
"Interesting. He can do that?"  
  
"It's possible, as long as there's a Sea of Dirac, it can be opened."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Misato walked around Nerv with nothing to do. No Angel attacks, no filing, no nothing. She sighed and stared at the ground as she walked.  
  
"Follow me."  
  
"Kaji?"  
  
"Follow me."  
  
Kaji walked toward a file cabinet and pointed at it. Misato opened it.  
  
"Look between the letters "Q" and "R"."  
  
Misato did just that, and deep in the cabinet she found a card. It was Kaji's card.  
  
"You're going to get a lot of answers now, Misato."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Rei rested her head on her hands during class. She didn't even try to pay attention to the teacher. Her CPU then received a message. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Hello, Shinji." She knew it was him. It had to be.  
  
"Hello, Rei. Something is wrong with you. What is it?"  
  
"I will speak to you after class."  
  
"Alright."  
  
The exchange of messages ended there. Shinji could tell she was somewhat disturbed by something.  
  
Later that day . . .  
  
Rei and Shinji walked together toward Rei's apartment. "Schala has been having nightmares lately."  
  
"That's normal," said Shinji.  
  
"I am aware of that. However, she has them every night and she insists that nothing is wrong with her. I fear for the worst."  
  
"You shouldn't worry about it. It's normal." Shinji turned Rei's head toward him and smiled. She smiled back. But in that smile, she hid a lot of worry.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Bardiel, we await your next move."  
  
"We're growing even more impatient."  
  
"We do not have any time to think."  
  
"Will you all please shut up!" Bardiel screamed. "My current plan is flying over there as we speak."  
  
"Would that merely be another Angel?" Keel asked.  
  
"The last one I will send."  
  
The members of Seele were confused. "You have made little progress, but you are only sending one more Angel?"  
  
"Can't you all please shut up and let me explain! One minute you are all asking for me to speed up the process, and the next, you want me to send more Angels! This will be the last Angel I send . . . the last before I send myself." The members of Seele calmed down. "This Angel should do much damage, since it is original, it is unlike many of the others. If anyone can get the job done, it's myself. Now, if you all excuse me . . ." The light of Bardiel vanished.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Maya came through the door. Hyuga watched as she staggered into work. "Lieutenant Ibuki! What are you doing here?"  
  
She didn't answer him.  
  
"You shouldn't be in work!"  
  
She kept silent.  
  
"Come on, Lieutenant Ibuki, you have to stop this. You did what you had to do."  
  
She took a deep breath and exhaled as she began her work.  
  
"Please, Maya, just talk to me."  
  
"You know . . ."  
  
Hyuga merely stared at her. He was surprised she talked.  
  
"Life is . . . really short. I might as well make the rest of my time on Earth a useful one. I hope they court martial me for what I did so I can burn in hell."  
  
"Maya . . ."  
  
"Wow . . . you rarely call me "Maya". Usually people just call me Lieutenant Ibuki. Is that all I am? Somebody here only to serve my superiors? I'm beginning to think we're all being used . . ."  
  
"That's not true."  
  
"You know what, Makoto, umm . . . can I call you by your first name?"  
  
"Uh . . . sure."  
  
"Great. Will you listen to me . . . I really want someone to talk to, and Doctor Ikagi is too busy with her damn obsession with the Commander."  
  
Hyuga was surprised. He never heard her use any sort of foul language. "Yeah, sure I'll listen to you."  
  
"My great grandfather was an American . . . he was one of the top members of the Manhatten Project. He had to live with the guilt of incinerating Japanese cities for the rest of his life. His twin sons were born the exact same day as Hiroshima was destroyed. One of the two died in a car accident on the fourth day of the Cuban missile crisis. The other, my grandfather, married after moving to Japan, and had a daughter - my mother. My mother was a member of the project that put together the very first N2 mine. God is funny, isn't he? I guess God got tired of throwing my family into situations that involved high powered bombs and put me in a project that involved big robots. No different . . . I'm still responsible for death . . . even if most of them are Angels."  
  
"Oh, Maya . . ."  
  
She began to break out in tears. "All I ever wanted to do was help people . . . but all we do is kill! Kill, kill, kill! When will the killing stop!?"  
  
Hyuga grabbed Maya by the shoulders. "Maya, get a hold of yourself."  
  
"It doesn't matter. I died at the same time I killed Shigeru, and for my soul ready to escape my body at any time, I am happy."  
  
Hyuga couldn't say anything. He really didn't know what to say or how to respond.  
  
"That's okay. You're not a very good talker. You're a lot different then everyone else around here. In a lot of ways, you're a lot like me."  
  
"A lot like you?"  
  
"Or a lot like how I used to be. After I deleted the Angel, God decided that there weren't enough pages of me in the joke book. I've got a sixth sense now – a sixth sense that tells me when an Angel is coming. And one is coming . . . it'll be here real soon."  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
"Very serious," she said in a seductive sort of voice.  
  
"Are . . . you okay, Maya?"  
  
"No, silly, I'm dead, remember?"  
  
"Uh . . . right. You're scarring me Maya."  
  
"Am I?" She looked at him dead in the eyes. "You look like you need a tension release. What about me?"  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"Do I look like I need a tension release?"  
  
"I don't know. What am I supposed to look for?"  
  
Maya stood up from her seat, walked over to Hyuga, and kneeled on his lap. She then gave him a passionate kiss. She then got off his lap and began to walk away. "Tell me, Makoto, was that your first kiss?"  
  
He didn't answer.  
  
"To tell you the truth, it was my first kiss. It felt pretty good. You want to go get some coffee?"  
  
Hyuga was still shocked by Maya's "phase".  
  
"I guess not. I'll see you later."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Rei finished the last of her cleaning, and her room for the first time since she moved in was officially spotless. "Done," she told herself. She cracked half a smile. "It feels good . . . to have accomplished something." She walked out of her bedroom and saw Schala half-asleep on the couch. Rei was beginning to wonder about Schala, it could even said she was extremely worried as a mother would be. Schala hasn't been getting much sleep lately. Rei walked over to a table and saw that Schala had had drawn two pictures. Rei picked up the first one. It was a drawing of Rei, Shinji, and Schala. It would give anyone that "aww" feeling, no matter who you were. Rei put it down and examined the second picture. The look on Rei's face immediately became a puzzled one. She walked over to Schala and sat down next to her. She saw that she was still awake, but wasn't sure. "Schala."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Schala, what's this?" Rei showed her the picture.  
  
Schala immediately became pale. She didn't answer.  
  
"Schala?"  
  
Schala almost looked like she was about to vomit.  
  
Rei all of a sudden became worried, breaking any sort of anti-emotional barriers that had stood in her way. "Schala, what's been wrong with you? You've been depressed for the past two days? What is wrong?"  
  
"I think I was five . . ."  
  
"Five? What happened when you were five?" Rei looked back at the picture – the picture filled with little stick figures holding guns and fighting each other.  
  
"I think I was five when they took a gun and put in my hands."  
  
Rei was shocked. "Who?!"  
  
"Them. They would move me from country to country. I remember when the adults would talk about how lots and lots of children were homeless after Second Impact, and they would use them to fight these little wars. I . . . I was so scarred. I can't remember how many other children I killed. I killed a lot of adults, too. The worst part was the fire . . . the fire . . . I hate fire. I hate fire. I can still see it. It wasn't just a fire. It was my fire . . ."  
  
"Schala . . . Schala . . . please answer me."  
  
"Mom . . ."  
  
"Yes, Schala?"  
  
"Please . . . stop using the Evas . . . stop using them . . . everyone is a toy . . ."  
  
Rei was shocked. She didn't think Schala knew that the mechs were called "Evas". "Schala . . . that is not something I can do . . . it is a responsibility I was given."  
  
Schala immediately began to break out in tears. She hugged Rei and held her tightly. "Mommy . . . I don't want you to die! Don't leave me alone, mommy! Not like big brother Johnny or big sister Meryl! Not like Jackie, Shiro, Norra, Fiona, Lia, or Roy . . . or . . . or . . . Larry or . . . or . . ."  
  
"Schala, please, please tell me what's wrong?"  
  
"I don't want you to die!"  
  
"And I won't. I won't die, Schala."  
  
"Do . . . do you promise?"  
  
"Yes, I promise. I won't die." Rei began to wonder why Schala was so worried she would die.  
  
Schala wiped her tears. "Neo Angel . . ."  
  
"What?"  
  
"We all had code names . . . mine was Neo Angel. Johnny was Sniper Fox and Meryl was Assasin Raven . . . I remember how bad those men were too us. But none of them were as bad as him."  
  
"Who is "him"?"  
  
"I think I remember his name . . . it was . . . hmm . . . Gendou . . . yeah, that was it. He told us all what to do. He was like a big boy without a person to talk to."  
  
Rei was shocked. How did she know the Commander? Suddenly, the alarms went off. It was Angel . . .  
  
* * * * *  
  
Misato entered Central Nerv and saw Maya. "Lieutenant Ibuki?! What are you doing here?"  
  
"Work, what else would I be doing?"  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"Sure I am. Everything's just fine."  
  
"Okay . . . if you say so."  
  
"And before we get into multiple conversations between you, Makoto, and me, I might as well tell you everything in one sentence instead letting life let itself be one huge dramatic movie. The pattern is blue, so it's definitely an Angel, it's coming from the Southwest of the city – clear as day, and all the exits for Units 02 and 04 have been jammed ever since the virus Angel ran a mock in our systems and we haven't been able to fix some of those damages. Got it?"  
  
Misato gave Maya an odd look. "Are you okay, Lieutenant? You look like you need a vacation."  
  
"I'm just fine."  
  
"You're acting a little strange. Actually, you're acting very strange."  
  
"I'm trying decaf for the first time. Maybe that's it."  
  
"Oh . . . alright." Misato took two steps back. 'Geez,' Misato thought to herself. 'After Rei becomes half-decent in her personality, we've got another chick that begins to act weird.'  
  
"Hey," said Kaji, appearing right next to Misato. "Did you use my card yet?"  
  
"No."  
  
"What's taking you so long? Do you realize how important this is?"  
  
"Give me a brake, I've been busy."  
  
"Alright, but when you check the disk out, take Maya with you. I think we can trust her."  
  
"Are you sure? She's been acting as if she was . . . possessed."  
  
"They said that after Second Impact, everyone was a sinner. If Satan can make use off of people by grabbing their souls, we can, too."  
  
"Kaji, that was cold."  
  
"Well, this is a matter of life and death. We can't screw up."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"I'm serious."  
  
"Alright, alright."  
  
Maya turned to Misato. "Major Katsuragi, who are you talking to?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, no one. Umm . . . Lieutenant, I need to talk to you later."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"And Lieutenant."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What was that you said about Units 02 and 04 before?"  
  
"They can't exit because they were jammed by the Angel virus."  
  
"What? Why didn't you tell me sooner?"  
  
"I did. That was the second time!"  
  
"Ooh . . . never mind!" Misato quickly ran out of the room to quickly meet with the three children.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Evangelion Unit 01 launched and reached the surface. "Here we are mom. Fighting for the World one more time." Unit 01 slowly advanced toward the Angel armed with only a machine gun. Suddenly, a flash of light appeared, and a laser flew past the Eva. A second later, a barrage of lasers flew past the Eva, each only a few feet off from hitting the Eva. "Whoa . . . those were all close." Out of nowhere, the Angel leaped forward and crashed into Unit 01, knocking it on its back. Shinji let out a large scream. As soon as Shinji pulled himself together, he looked at his monitor, and saw the Angel. "M-Misato . . . is that an Eva?"  
  
"No, it's not."  
  
"It looks like one . . ." Maya told herself. "A stroke of genius by whoever is putting together these pseudo-Angels." Hyuga turned his attention to Maya for a second, but then turned back to his work.  
  
Unit 01 rose back to its feet and stood face to face with the enemy. The Angel extended its arms and grabbed the Eva by the throat. Slowly, it tightened its grip, choking the life out of both the mech and its pilot.  
  
"Pressure is increasing!" Maya screamed.  
  
Misato's eyes widened, she thought Shinji would be able to handle a predicament like this one with ease. "Shinji! Get out of there!"  
  
Unit 01 slowly lifted its machine gun, but the Angel quickly knocked it aside. It then threw the giant robot into the air as if it were nothing. The harbinger of God then leaped into the sky and kneed Eva 01 in the stomach. Shinji immediately felt the pain. It then used both fists and hammered the back of the Eva, causing it to crash into the ground. Both the Eva and the Angel then landed on the ground – Shinji hitting the ground harder.  
  
Both Rei and Asuka watched Shinji fight the Angel. Rei slowly became worried. It was apparent that the Angel's power was far beyond that of Unit 01.  
  
Unit 01 came to its feet, but began to stagger. The Angel, as if it were a cold assassin, stood in place waiting for its target to come to its feet. As soon as the Angel saw Unit 01's eyes, it grabbed its arm and through it at a building. A barrage of lasers formed in front of the Angel and flew toward the Eva. The lasers crashed into the buildings behind Shinji, destroying it. The last laser crashed into the arm of Eva 01, disintegrating it. Shinji screamed at the top of his lungs. The sudden pain threw him unconscious.  
  
"Shinji!" Both Rei and Misato screamed.  
  
Another barrage of lasers appeared, and crashed into Unit 01, throwing it about a mile and a half. The Angel slowly made its way over to its dormant prey, ready to eliminate it. It prepared another laser barrage – one that would be the last.  
  
"Stop!" someone screamed.  
  
Shinji struggled back into consciousness. He wiped the blood off of his face and looked at the monitor. He couldn't believe what he saw. Neither could anyone in Nerv.  
  
Rei's cleared her eyes to make sure she was seeing clearly. There she was, clear as day. "Schala is . . . flying?" Rei watched in wonder and awe, but suddenly, a pain entered her back. Rei hid herself from everyone else as she began to feel these pains.  
  
"Whoa," Maya said. "I wish I could've done that when I was a kid. Umm . . . Major Katsurgai! I think you should take a look at this!"  
  
"I already see it!"  
  
"No, take a look at what my screen says – "Specialized Central Halo AngeL Amplifier – Evangelion S.C.H.A.L.A."."  
  
Gendou stood up. "So, she's returned. Schala, the most defective Evangelion Unit . . . and the most powerful."  
  
Rei looked back at the screen and watched as the Angel launched its barrage of lasers. "Oh no! Schala!"  
  
Schala's large AT Field dissipated the lasers before they could get anywhere near her. Schala extended her hand and formed a laser of her own. She launched it, and it threw the Angel back, right off of its feet. Everyone in Nerv watched in wonder and awe. The Angel wobbled back to its feet. Schala extended her thumb, index finger, and middle finger, and held it up. The Angel was "telekinetically" dragged over to Schala as if it were being pulled by the throat. "You're not very nice." She closed her fist, and the Angel levitated into the air. She then extended both of her palms, and discharged another laser, blowing a huge hole in the Angel. The Angel, with nothing else to do, leap forward and self destructed.  
  
Everyone in Nerv watched patiently, all silently awaiting the outcome. After the smoke had cleared, Schala stood in the air in front of Unit 01, looking around at the aftermath of the battle. She kept her face firm, showing no signs of any other emotion other. Then, her eyes closed, and she collapsed into the remaining hand of Unit 01 . . .  
  
To Be Continued . . .  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 


	8. For the Beginning of Our Pain

Sorry it took me so long to get this online. It's here, and I hope you enjoy.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Neon Genesis Evangelion: Between Day and Night Chapter VII: For the Beginning of Our Pain  
  
Bardiel floated in the hanger area of the underground Seele headquarters. To his left were the nine Unit 05 Evangelion Units. To his right, were Kaworu dummy plugs. "These artificial Angels may have their use to the old men, but they are of no use to me. And these imitation Tabris are quite amusing. Maybe I shall keep one for myself . . ."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Both Shinji and Rei sat by Schala's bed. Shinji had bandages covering all of his bruises he sustained in the last battle. Every few minutes Rei would look up at Shinji for some strength and relief. "Why won't she wake up, Shinji?"  
  
Shinji couldn't give any logical answer.  
  
"Do you think she'll -"  
  
"Try not to think about it."  
  
There was silence for a moment. Rei looked at the side of the bed and saw a file that profiled Schala. But it didn't say "Schala" anywhere on it. All it read was "Evangelion Unit 06". Two specialized medics entered the room. "Excuse me, but you must vacate the room. We've been given orders to keep an eye on Unit 06."  
  
Rei stood up firmly. "She has a name."  
  
"You must leave the room immediately."  
  
"What are you going to do with her?"  
  
"Get out, or you will be removed!" The medics introduced two security guards, each armed with an AKS-74u and a Desert Eagle handgun in a shoulder holster. Rei and Shinji immediately left the room. The guards immediately locked the door.  
  
Rei turned to Shinji. "What are they going to do with her?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Misato now entered the area with two guards accompanying her. She had an M4A1 automatic machine gun patched with an M203 grenade launcher and a Beretta strapped to her side. The two guards were both armed with an AK-47.  
  
Shinji was confused. "Misato? Why are there so many guards?"  
  
Misato turned to her accompanying guards. "At ease boys." The two guards left her side. She turned back to Shinji and Rei. "Your father insisted that nobody be in the hospital section of Nerv while Schala is being kept here. Sorry, guys." Shinji and Rei walked toward the exit. "Rei," Misato called out. "I'm . . . sorry."  
  
Rei looked at Misato, but didn't say anything. She stood still for a short moment, but continued following Shinji toward the exit.  
  
Misato sighed.  
  
"Have you used my card yet?" Kaji appeared.  
  
"I asked Lieutenant Ibuki to check it out."  
  
"Still too lazy to get things done yourself?"  
  
"Oh, just shut up. You know, sometimes I wonder if I'm just hallucinating. I still don't know if you're really there . . . talking to me. Ritsuko is suffering from schizophrenia. I'm beginning to wonder if I've got the same problem. "  
  
"You can always stop talking to me."  
  
"No . . . even if I was a schizo I don't think I'd be strong enough to avoid talking to you . . . even if you weren't really there."  
  
"But do you believe I'm here?"  
  
"Is there a sure fire way to find out?"  
  
"You can kill yourself."  
  
"That's not funny."  
  
"I'm serious. But you can't die yet. We still have to exploit a few mysteries."  
  
"Whatever. But it's not like I'm going to jump off a roof just see if I've been really talking to the man that that deprived a part of me."  
  
"I've never seen a woman that had complained so much about losing her virginity."  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"Does it have to do something with me?"  
  
"I . . . I . . . umm . . . just leave me alone . . ."  
  
"Alright. See you later." Kaji disappeared. Misato rested her back against the wall.  
  
"Who were talking to?" Maya asked as she quietly walked toward Misato.  
  
"What are you doing here? No one's allowed here except for security!"  
  
"Well, I've got special clearance."  
  
"No you don't!"  
  
"So, who were talking to?" Maya asked, ignoring Misato's last statement.  
  
"N-Nobody."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Whatever you say."  
  
"So, what did you find with the card?"  
  
"You'll never believe it."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Ritsuko sat alone in a Nerv jail room. She looked up at the Nerv logo. "Well at least it doesn't look like a jail cell," Tsuroki stated.  
  
"Shut up! I hate you! I'm in jail! Not for treason or because I've outlived my usefulness, but for talking to myself! How do you think this feels?!"  
  
"Umm . . ."  
  
"That's right! You don't know! You don't know how it feels because you can't feel! You don't even exist!"  
  
There was no answer.  
  
"Finally!" Ritsuko sat back after hearing no response. She was almost relaxed, a feeling she hadn't felt in a long time. She rested her head for a few minutes in relief. After, she looked up and looked around. "Mmm . . . I can hear that. Total silence." Ritsuko decided to lie on the floor for absolutely no reason. One minute passed, then ten, and soon, twenty minutes had passed. Ritsuko stared at the roof. Something was wrong. "Hey," she called out.  
  
There was obviously no response.  
  
"Anyone?"  
  
Again, no response.  
  
"Tsuroki?"  
  
"See! You miss me already! You're so pathetic, Ritsuko!"  
  
Ritsuko had never heard her inner voice talk with anger and disappointment.  
  
"You're so lonely, and when someone tries to help you, even yourself, you reject it! So desperate, but so narcissistic! You beg for someone to talk to you, but you push everyone away!"  
  
Ritsuko could remember a time when someone had called her a narcissist - a time when she didn't know what the word meant.  
  
"You're so self-absorbed! You care about nobody but yourself! You and your prayers for a legit relationship with that man!"  
  
Ritsuko only now understood what was inside her.  
  
"So what do you have to say for yourself?"  
  
"I'm not the only one."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
Ritsuko was angry. "You're even more egocentric then I am. You say I'm greedy? You're a lot more conceited then I am!"  
  
"How dare you!" Tsuroki's exclamation left a ringing in Ritsuko's ears.  
  
"Now I understand. Mother, the MAGI couldn't hold you, so you abuse a spot in my body. In my soul! The hell with you mother!" Ritsuko quickly stood up and smashed her head against the wall. "Get - out - of - my -body - get - out - of - my - body!" Between every word, she would smash her head against the wall.  
  
"That's not going to help anyone." Gendou said.  
  
"You . . . what are you doing here?"  
  
"You did this to yourself."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Not all of that old hag you call a mother was absorbed into the MAGI. A portion of it made attempts to take control of soulless beings."  
  
"Take control of soulless beings?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You're talking about the expendable Rei clones."  
  
"Yes, and since you killed them all, you practically did this to yourself. Congratulations, Doctor Akagi."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Shinji and Rei walked down the street toward Misato's apartment. Shinji put his arm around Rei in an attempt to comfort her. They looked at each other, neither of them able to escape their depressed mood. "Rei, this is my fault. If I was able to destroy the Angel myself, Schala would have never had to fight it."  
  
"Don't blame yourself. It's my fault, too. I could not help her, either."  
  
"You . . . really care about Schala, don't you."  
  
"Schala sees me as a mother. You and her are only people I care for."  
  
"Excuse me," a man said. He approached Shinji and Rei. Shinji pulled his hand away from Rei as he stared at the man. The man was old, probably in his 60s. However, he walked as if he was in his early twenties. He didn't even sound old. He was probably of German decent.  
  
"Do you need something?" Shinji asked.  
  
"Not exactly. Are you Shinji Ikari?"  
  
Shinji nodded.  
  
"And this is Rei Ayanami?"  
  
Rei merely stared at him.  
  
"Where is Asuka Soryu Langley. I must thank her for all that she's done for me."  
  
"I don't know where she is," said Shinji.  
  
"That's just fine, Ikari. By the way, I have a message for you."  
  
"A message?"  
  
"Yes. From Kaworu Nagisa. He said he would like to see you . . . very soon." The old man turned around and walked away. Rei and Shinji looked at each other, and then looked toward where the man was. He was gone.  
  
"They don't die," Rei said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing. Let's try to forget about him."  
  
"What does he know about Kaworu?"  
  
"Nothing. You killed Kaworu. Let's go."  
  
Close to the outskirts of the city, the man landed. "Let's see if that boy can kill me without his artificial Angel." Bardiel expanded his AT Field.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"What do we have, Hyuga?"  
  
"Take a look at this, Major. It's . . ."  
  
"A human?"  
  
"That's what it looks like."  
  
"Has the elevators for Units 02 and 04 been fixed?"  
  
"Yes, they're ready to go."  
  
"Alright, prepare for launch."  
  
Units 01, 02, and 04 all launched and shot toward the surface. "Shinji," Rei called out.  
  
"What's wrong, Rei?"  
  
"The man we saw outside . . ."  
  
"You mean the Angel?"  
  
"It's him . . . the same Angel that took over Suzuhara's unit 03."  
  
"How can you tell?"  
  
"There's Angel in you, Pilot Soryu, and I. I'm able to manipulate that more than any of us, and I can tell . . . it's him."  
  
"Touji lost an arm and a leg because of him . . ."  
  
The Evas began to move toward their target. Bardiel levitated into the air in front of the three Units. "This is pathetic!" Asuka exclaimed. "This isn't a challenge . . . this is pitiful! I expect to be called to battle in my Eva when an Angel appears, not to swat flies!  
  
Bardiel snapped his fingers, and his AT Field expanded. The three Units were immobilized.  
  
Asuka tried to move her hands, but they wouldn't move. "I . . . can't . . . move . . ."  
  
Rei tried to move. "My . . . arms . . . they . . . won't . . ."  
  
Shinji tried to move as well. "I . . . I . . . I can't . . ."  
  
Misato was confused. "Shinji! Asuka! Rei! What's going on?"  
  
The three Evas were all immobile. Bardiel smiled at this. Time hasn't rusted his power. Bardiel extended his hand in the direction of Unit 01 and then pulled his hand down quickly. Unit 01 crashed into the ground. Shinji couldn't move. He was motionless - he couldn't even feel if he was afraid or not. Bardiel pointed at Unit 01 and moved his finger in a clockwise motion. The entry plug opened and was thrown out of the Eva. "We had always said that children abused advancements in life by playing with toys . . . but now I see nothing wrong with it." Bardiel swept his hand across the air, and Unit 04 was released from his grip.  
  
Rei gasped for air. "Shinji . . . are you alright . . ."  
  
There was no response.  
  
"Shinji? Are you alright?"  
  
Still nothing.  
  
"Shinji?" Rei let out a scream as she felt something punch her in the face. She then felt as if she was being kicked in the stomach.  
  
"I . . . I . . ." Unit 02 spun and fiercely kicked Unit 04 in the back. It lightly jumped into the air, and kicked Unit 04 in the face. Rei let out another scream.  
  
"This is quite enjoyable," Bardiel told himself. He looked down at Unit 01 and saw Shinji recovering. "But not as enjoyable as my next act." He looked over in the direction of Nerv. "Mother . . . I'll be there in a moment." He floated down toward Shinji. "Well, great pilot of an artificial Angel, aren't you going to help your . . . girlfriend?"  
  
Shinji looked up and saw Unit 04 getting pulverized by Unit 02. "Asuka, what are you doing?"  
  
"I . . . have . . . no . . . control . . ." she responded.  
  
"Pathetic", Bardiel said as he landed on top of the Eva.  
  
Shinji stared at him in fear.  
  
"I've waited a long time for this, Shinji Ikari! A long time! Do you know what it feels like to die and not have it end?! Do you have any idea what it's like to wait forever to finally extract the glory that belongs to you?!"  
  
"Shinji!" It was Misato. "Don't respond, and try not to act unusual. There is a metal box to the left of you on the floor. Place your hand on it, and it should unlock."  
  
Shinji saw the metal box, and put his hand on it. It read his fingerprints, and the box opened. Inside there were two miniature versions of the progressive knife and an Uzi resembling the machine gun he used with an Eva. He was shocked to find specialized weapons in the Eva. The Uzi was heavy for Shinji. He never handled a weapon like this before. As he held it, he trembled. He didn't want to kill anybody.  
  
Meanwhile, Unit 02 continued to demolish Unit 04. The red Eva kicked Unit 04 in the stomach again. It then flipped into the air and prepared to crash down on the opponent, but Rei swiftly moved out of the way. "Forgive me," Rei said as Unit 02 turned around. Unit 04 punched her manipulated ally in the face, and then in the stomach. It prepared to kick Unit 02, but Rei hesitated as she began to feel the repetitive pains in her back come back to haunt her. Unit 02 took advantage and leaped over Rei. The pains affected Rei's ability to pilot. "Pilot Soryu! Control yourself!".  
  
There was no response.  
  
"Are you too weak to control even yourself . . ."  
  
"What . . . did . . . you . . . say?!" Unit 02 began to fight even more aggression then it originally had. Unit 04 intercepted a barrage of punches and kicks. Rei countered the onslaught by ejecting her Prog-Knife and stabbing Unit 02 in the arm it was going to punch with. Asuka let out a scream.  
  
"Pilot Soryu!"  
  
Rei's effort didn't have any significant effect, as Unit 02 pulled the knife out and threw it aside. The red unit pulled its arm back and gave Unit 04 an uppercut. Unit 02 watched as its opponent fell to the ground. It then ejected its own Prog-Knife.  
  
Bardiel began to float around Shinji's entry plug. "What's wrong, boy? You can kill me, can't you?"  
  
Shinji trembled. He didn't know if he could kill someone hand to hand.  
  
"Oh please, stop with that pitiful human fear of killing. You know you enjoy it Shinji. I watched you from above every time you killed an Angel, you loved it. You lived for the moment. Killing has become your lifestyle."  
  
Shinji said nothing.  
  
"Even when fighting Tabris, you may have had much anger and sorrow, but you were joyous on the inside. You were thrilled when you were given the chance to kill. I never fully understood these emotions until the day I commandeered that other boy's artificial Angel, but now I finally see their meaning. And Shinji Ikari, nothing would make you happier then killing me.  
  
"That's not true!"  
  
"Oh, it's very true. It's the truth you don't realize. You love to hate more than love."  
  
"No! That's not true!"  
  
"Oh really? Then prove me wrong."  
  
Nothing happened for a short moment, but Shinji suddenly lifted the Uzi and pulled the trigger. The gun sprayed the bullets toward Bardiel. Bardiel merely watched as the bullets came toward him, as each bounced off his AT Field. "See boy, what did I tell you? You need to kill me."  
  
The Uzi ran out of bullets, and the magazine dropped out of the bottom. "No . . . I'm doing this so I can stop Unit 02!"  
  
"Oh really? Then maybe you need some motivation. Unit 02 is preparing to finish off your girlfriend."  
  
Shinji quickly remembered the Rei had said that they, who were "contaminated" with Angel, have a special way of communicating. "Rei . . ." he faintly said.  
  
"Shinji . . . I can hear you . . ."  
  
"Hurry up! Unit 02 is going to kill you!"  
  
Unit 02 drove the knife down towards Unit 04. Rei countered by ejecting her auxiliary Prog-Knife and stabbing Asuka's knife. The two now went into a power struggle with their knives.  
  
Shinji loaded another magazine into the Uzi and continued to fire it at Bardiel, even though they bounced off his AT Field. The gun soon ran out of bullets again, and Shinji loaded another magazine. Bardiel swooped down and grabbed Shinji by the throat. "Now you'll pay for all the misery you've cost me!" Shinji put the gun in front of Bardiel's face, but he knocked it away. "Don't worry, you'll see your girlfriend again when you both burn in hell!"  
  
Suddenly, a light came from Shinji, and he was able to form his own AT Field. With it, he pushed Bardiel away.  
  
"So, you've got some Angel on the inside. You're not a human and not an Angel . . . I guess that makes you a freak of nature!"  
  
Shinji didn't reply. He still amazed himself when he saw that he could amplify his own AT Field. Up to this moment, he doubted what Rei had said about the contamination of human bodies, but there was no turning from the truth.  
  
"I guess anything's possible when you're a freak of nature."  
  
Shinji ripped through Bardiel's AT Field, but burned his hands in the process. "As if I wasn't in enough pain," he told himself.  
  
"Impressive, boy. Now, this can go two ways. I can kill you, and game over - the World's done. Or, you can kill me. You can free me from everything! But be assured, that when you do so, you'll be the one to remain on the battlefield. So, will you free me?"  
  
Unit 02 and 04 both continued in their struggle against each other. Unit 02 ejected its auxiliary Prog-Knife and held it in its other hand and it prepared to finish off Unit 04 . . .  
  
Shinji expanded his AT Field, which through Bardiel into a close by building. Bardiel crashed into the side of the building, and slowly fell. He slammed into the ground. He looked up and he saw that Shinji was in front of him. Shinji pulled out one of the miniature Prog-Knives and stabbed Bardiel in the core which was in place of a human heart. Shinji was breathing hard. He watched as Bardiel's eyes rolled into the back of his head. It was over . . . maybe it was over for good . . .  
  
* * * * *  
  
Misato and Maya were alone in an area of Nerv secretly talking about Maya's discovery.  
  
"So, they plan to start Third Impact?"  
  
"That's what they plan. But it requires a lot, including more Evas."  
  
"Do you think it can be accomplished?"  
  
"I don't know . . . but I'm hoping something goes wrong beforehand . . ."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Shinji sat in the hospital room where both Schala and Rei were. Schala still wouldn't wake up. But, Rei was waking up.  
  
"Good morning, Rei."  
  
Rei didn't respond. She looked somewhat disturbed.  
  
"Rei, what's wrong."  
  
"Shinji, I . . ."  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Shinji, I love you."  
  
That came as a surprise to Shinji. He didn't expect her to say that at this moment in time. "Well, Rei, I . . ."  
  
"Don't say anything. Shinji, today . . . when Unit 02 almost killed me . . . I knew I was going to die. You were my dying thought."  
  
"Rei . . ."  
  
"Shinji . . . you have to promise me something."  
  
"What is it, Rei?"  
  
"That when I die, you have to take care of Schala. Schala's become my daughter, and when I die, I want you to take care of her . . ."  
  
"But Rei, you're not going to die."  
  
". . ."  
  
"Rei?"  
  
". . ." She was silent.  
  
"Of course I'll take care of her. I guess she's my daughter as well."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Rei, I love you, too."  
  
"I know."  
  
* * * * *  
  
In the area of lost lives, far, far away . . .  
  
Bardiel materialized and fell to the ground.  
  
"Welcome back," Arael said.  
  
"So I died once again, I still accomplished what I had to do."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"It's none of your business. Where is Tabris."  
  
"Nagisa is on his way to the liluth's realm."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"We've found a warp hole back. Nagisa is on his way to Tokyo-3."  
  
Bardiel began to laugh.  
  
"What is so . . . funny?"  
  
"I can't say the welcoming party is going to be pleasant, I assure you of that. He'll be back here very soon."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I had a premonition that you two would find a way back and that Nagisa already knew about my plans to wake up Raiiel. So, I created a diversion that will cause Tabris to stop himself."  
  
"Raiiel . . . you mean . . ."  
  
"That's right. Angel Zero . . . Lilith . . . Angel One . . . Adam . . . Angel Two . . . Raiiel."  
  
"Impossible, he was too dangerous so we made sure he wouldn't wake up! He's a threat to us even more when we're dead than when where alive! We planned Third Impact, but not in the way Raiiel would absorb every soul! Nothing exists, we become true nothingness!"  
  
"And isn't that better than forever existing for nothing?"  
  
"You're crazy."  
  
"You are exaggerating so much. We're not going to have Raiiel absorb every soul. We have another use for him. Soon, I'll be back in the lilum realm with total control of the race."  
  
"And how will you do this?"  
  
"Just wait . . . and watch . . ."  
  
To Be Continued . . .  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Please R&R. I do expect one or two flames because many probably think I developed Rei from her usual character into someone who loves Shinji a little too fast and there are people who think I did it in the right amount of time. Anyway, expect Chapter 9 somewhere around next week. Oh, on a side note, for anyone who has a fast computer, fast modem (DSL, Cable, T4), and KaZaA, here are some recommended d-loads:  
  
1. End of Evangelion, for fans that've never seen it and want to get it for free. 2. Mobile Suit Z Gundam (49 Episodes), the best Gundam series, and one of the most epic anime series. Extremely dark. Will disturb you even if you laughed during EoE. 3. Anything off of the new Linkin Park CD, great Rock/Rap CD. 


End file.
